Vendetta
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Je suis morte un jeudi après midi à 16h47m et 32 secondes.
1. Chapter 1

**NdlA : une nouvelle petite fic. Je vais essayer de me concentrer dessus pour vous la finir rapidement (sans oublier Delirium cependant et les autres).

* * *

****Chapitre 1 **

_Je suis morte un jeudi après-midi à 16h47m et 32 secondes._

_Comment puis-je être aussi précise ? Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'au moment où l'autre pressait la détente, j'ai machinalement regardé ma montre et cette information s'est incrustée dans mon cerveau._

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire lorsque l'on sent que son heure est venue._

_Il paraît qu'on est sensé voir défiler sa vie devant ses yeux. Moi, je ne me rappelle que d'avoir regardé ma montre, j'ai eu une dernière pensée fugitive pour les gens que j'aime et puis ce fut le grand noir…_

_Que j'aimais, je devrais plutôt dire. Je suis morte._

_Je m'appelle Riza Angéla Hawkeye, je suis née il y a de cela 26 ans, il paraît que mon deuxième prénom vient de ma mère. Elle aurait voulu que je m'appelle Angéla, mais mon père lui a dit qu'un ange n'avait pas sa place sur cette terre de souffrance._

_Ma mère est morte alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant et mon père l'a suivi dans la tombe quelques années plus tard._

_Je me suis retrouvée orpheline à l'âge difficile de l'adolescence, sans famille ni proches._

_J'ai cru aux idéaux de ce jeune garçon à peine plus âgé que moi, disciple de mon père, qui s'était enrôlé dans l'armée pour se mettre au service de la population. _

_Je voulais moi aussi que les gens puissent connaître le bonheur et vivre en sécurité dans leur pays. Notre pays._

_Le conflit d'Ishbal où on m'a envoyée alors que je n'étais même pas encore sortie de l'académie a fait voler en éclat mes rêves naïfs._

_Mais revenons à nos moutons, comme je vous disais, j'avais décidé de suivre les pas de ce jeune homme brun, dont le regard était inoubliable…_

_Alors je me suis à mon tour inscrite à l'académie militaire la plus proche de chez moi et j'ai appris le maniement des armes à feu._

_Bien des années après, je suis entrée au service de ce même jeune homme, qui était à l'époque Major. Il deviendrait Colonel par la suite et je me plais à croire que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose._

_Etait-ce le destin, la fatalité ou bien autre chose qui sait ? Nos routes ne cessaient de se croiser pour finalement ne plus se séparer._

_J'étais douée. On peut même dire très douée. Mon nom s'est répandu comme une traînée de poudre dans les rangs militaires, un gage de survie pour celui qui serait sous ma protection._

_« Les yeux du faucon veillent sur nous », répétaient à l'envi mes camarades._

_Et pourtant, je suis morte ce fameux jeudi._

_J'en suis sûre, malgré cette pluie battante qui ne cesse de me fouetter le visage, le doute n'est pas permis. _

_D'une part parce que je me trouve devant ma tombe au moment même où je vous parle, et d'autre part, parce que j'ai la vision très précise de cet homme qui pointe le canon de son revolver sur mon front et qui fait feu._

_Je ne sais pas par quel miracle ou prodige, je me trouve actuellement devant cette tombe qui porte mon nom et mes dates de naissance et de décès, mais une chose est sûre. Le travail n'est pas terminé et on me donne une deuxième chance._

_Et bon Dieu, il ne l'emportera pas au Paradis ce putain d'enfoiré qui m'a fait la peau._

Riza leva son arme devant ses yeux et après avoir vérifié que son chargeur était plein, elle le remit d'un coup sec en place.

Après un dernier regard sur sa tombe, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sous la pluie drue.

Déjà sa silhouette disparaissait.

* * *

**NdlA : petite précision. Riza est bien morte, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un spectre. Elle est bien revenue sur terre en chair et en os.**

**Ah aussi, il lui arrive d'être un peu vulgaire (vous l'aurez remarqué sans doute), je sais ces OOC, mais j'aime bien comme ça... en plus, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NdlA : Petite précision aux vus des reviews que j'ai eu. Non, Riza n'est pas un homoculus. Personne ne l'a ramenée à la vie. Elle est morte 10 jours plus tôt, et elle a été renvoyée sur terre pour accomplir une mission. Ce n'est pas un ectoplasme non plus. Elle est en chair et en os.**

**Je vous demande de bien vouloir l'accepter ainsi. D'ailleurs, je me permets de vous rappeler le caractère "surnaturel" de cette fiction.**

**Pour tout vous dire, cette histoire m'a été inspirée de loin par le personnage de "Grace Costello" dans le roman "Sauve-moi" de Guillaume Musso (je vous le recommande chaudement d'ailleurs).****

* * *

****Chapitre 2 **

_Tout d'abord, il fallait que je me trouve un endroit où me mettre à l'abri. J'avais beau être morte, je n'en étais pas moins sensible à la pluie et mes vêtements étaient gorgés d'eau._

_Retourner à mon appartement était impossible, trop risqué._

_J'avais l'intuition que quoi que soit la mission pour laquelle on m'avait réexpédiée sur terre, je ne devais pas renouer contact avec mes anciennes connaissances._

_Pour eux j'étais morte et je devais le rester._

_Quelle tête feriez-vous si vous tombiez nez à nez avec un ami ou un parent dont vous auriez assisté à l'enterrement dix jours plus tôt ?_

_Je déambulais dans les rues de Central désertées à cause de ce mauvais temps, lorsque je passai dans une rue qui me sembla familière._

_Oui ! C'est par ici que Fuery avait sa planque. Pour ce que j'en savais, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y soit dans les jours à venir._

_Je décidai de me poster à l'abri d'un porche non loin de l'entrée et de guetter les allées et venues pour m'assurer que mon ancien collègue et ami ne s'y trouvait pas._

_Au bout de deux bonnes heures, je jugeai l'endroit sûr et me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers l'immeuble._

_La cage d'escalier était sombre, je grimpai rapidement les marches jusqu'au dernier étage. Je savais où étaient cachées les clés. Je me baissai et récupérai le trousseau sous le paillasson._

_Il me revint en mémoire toutes les fois où j'avais dit à Kain que ce n'était vraiment pas une cachette sûre… _

_Pour le moment, je le remerciai intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir écoutée et de m'épargner d'avoir à forcer la porte. _

_Je m'engouffrai dans le petit appartement en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière moi et poussai un soupir de soulagement._

_J'étais enfin au sec et à l'abri._

_Prestement je retirai mes vêtements trempés, mon pantalon rejoignit ma veste, suivis de peu par mon tee-shirt et mes dessous._

_Je ne rêvais que d'une douche bien chaude._

_C'est avec délice que je me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude. J'y restais un bon quart d'heure._

_Enfin réchauffée, dans des vêtements propres et secs que j'avais dénichés, je me posai enfin pour réfléchir à la situation et décider de la suite à donner aux évènements._

_Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête._

_La première et non des moindres : qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?_

_J'étais morte. Enterrée. Paix à mon âme._

_Alors pourquoi étais-je actuellement assise dans ce canapé ?_

_Une réponse me vint presque immédiatement : pour buter le salaud qui m'a envoyé six pieds sous terre._

_Mais si Dieu est miséricorde, cette mission n'était alors pas très charitable. Ne disait-on pas dans les écritures « Si on te frappe sur la joue droite, tend la gauche » et « aime ton prochain » ?_

_Oui, mais c'était aussi Dieu qui avait envoyé les plaies sur l'Egypte et tué tous les premiers nés … Et ça, ce n'était pas du tout miséricordieux !_

_Donc, il n'était pas impossible que je sois là pour me venger._

_Ou bien… mais oui !_

Riza ferma les yeux et se renversa sur le dossier du canapé. Les souvenirs affluèrent en masse.

Elle se rappela l'ordre de mission, cette chasse à l'homme ouverte contre un groupe de rebelles extrémistes qui délivrait ses messages à coups d'attentats meurtriers.

Jusqu'à présent, il y avait eu plus de dégâts matériels que de victimes, mais chaque fois, les actions étaient plus violentes.

Un dernier communiqué affirmait que la prochaine bombe ferait tellement de victimes qu'on en reparlerait pour les siècles à venir.

Tous les militaires disponibles avaient été réquisitionnés pour mettre fin aux agissements de ces fanatiques.

Mustang et son équipe avaient été sur la brèche pendant des semaines et il semblait qu'ils se rapprochaient chaque jour un peu plus de leur proie.

Ils avaient réussi à mettre un nom et un visage sur le chef des rebelles.

C'était alors que Riza était sur ses traces qu'elle était tombée bêtement dans une embuscade et qu'elle avait vécu son dernier face à face qui se solderait par sa mort.

Elle se rappelait la pénombre, la peur qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, et puis l'homme. Son regard. Elle avait compris avant même qu'il ne lève son revolver vers elle que son heure était venue. Le sentiment de sérénité qui l'avait alors étrangement envahi et la peur qui la quittait au même moment.

Elle avait regardé brièvement sa montre.

16h47m et 32 secondes.

Fin du passage sur terre de Riza Angéla Hawkeye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Riza se redressa, et si elle n'était pas là pour se venger mais pour empêcher cet attentat ?

Il n'avait pas encore eu lieu, sinon elle en aurait vu les stigmates sur la ville et entendu parler.

Elle avait bien remarqué les soldats qui patrouillaient toujours, malgré le calme apparent qui régnait en ville.

L'alerte n'était pas levée et le danger toujours là. On attendait donc a priori d'elle qu'elle fasse quelque chose… Des dizaines voire des centaines de vie étaient en jeu.

_Pourquoi pas après tout ? Non seulement je peux empêcher un massacre mais par la même occasion me venger de l'homme qui m'a envoyée ad patres…_

_Bien._

_Deuxième question : Combien de temps est-ce que je dispose devant moi ?_

_Je sentais bien que ma deuxième venue sur terre se résumerait à un simple passage. Ma mission terminée, il me faudra hélas repartir._

_Raison de plus pour ne pas contacter les gens que j'avais quittés._

_Si mon temps est compté, autant ne pas traîner. Il faut que j'agisse. Et là-dessus, j'ai déjà ma petite idée…_

Riza regarda autour d'elle et attrapa une casquette qu'elle enfila sur sa tête en y coinçant ses cheveux.

Pas la peine de courir le risque de se faire reconnaître en se promenant en uniforme et la casquette suffirait à la rendre suffisamment méconnaissable, sans compter qu'elle pourrait dissimuler son visage avec la visière.

Enfin prête, son arme en place, elle ressortit de l'appartement et prit la direction de l'immeuble où elle avait vécu ses derniers instants.

Un frisson la parcourut alors que ses pas la conduisaient inexorablement vers la cage d'escalier obscure.

Son cœur s'emballa.

_Calme toi Riza. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…_

_Je m'approchai de la large porte cochère et posai ma main sur le bois pour l'ouvrir._

_Le temps d'un clignement de paupière, les images me revenaient toutes dans leur violence extrême : le canon de l'arme tendu vers mon front, la détonation assourdissante…_

_Je ressentis un vertige et m'accrochai à la poignée pour ne pas tomber._

_Je n'arrivais plus à respirer et tout se brouillait._

_Incapable de résister plus longtemps, je tombai à genoux par terre._

_Le contact du bitume froid et humide me redonna suffisamment de clarté et je recouvrai enfin mes esprits._

_Je savais que ce serait dur, mais je n'avais pas imaginé que cela le serait autant._

_Tout en m'agrippant aux moulures de la porte, je réussis à me remettre debout sur mes deux jambes._

_Je pris une grande respiration et, déterminée, poussai plus violemment que voulu la porte pour entrer dans un long corridor._

_Par habitude et parce que l'ambiance ne me plaisait pas, j'avais sorti mon flingue. Il était hors de question que je me fasse avoir une deuxième fois, même si je savais qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'IL soit là._

_Non, celui que je venais voir, c'était l'espèce de rat qui m'avait attirée dans cette embuscade et livrée à son chef…et lui, il était vraiment trop bête et se croyait trop au-dessus de tout soupçon pour quitter cet endroit._

_Je frappai un coup à sa porte…puis un deuxième._

_J'entendis enfin des pas traînants derrière la porte._

_« Qui est-ce ? » me demanda une voix peu rassurée._

_Pas de doute, ce connard habitait toujours là. Après tout, qui aurait soupçonné un seul instant que le soldat Douglas pouvait faire partie de cette bande de rebelles ?_

_Ce jeune freluquet discret, tellement timide qu'il rougissait et bégayait chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, et qui travaillait aux communications._

_Quel poste mieux rêvé pour être au courant de tous les mouvements militaires et espionner les conversations ?_

_Je frappai une nouvelle fois contre sa porte et puis encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre entièrement celle-ci avec colère._

_« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? » hurla-t-il_

_Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva en tête à tête avec le canon de mon arme._

_Ses yeux étaient rivés dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ose enfin les lever vers mon visage._

_« Non… c'est…_

_« Impossible ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_« Je vous ai vu… » Il se tut._

_Du bout de mon arme, je lui indiquai de sortir de là._

_« Avance »_

_Je l'emmenais à l'endroit exact où j'avais été abattue._

_Mon cœur rata une pulsation lorsque je vis aux murs et sur le sol les traces de sang, indélébiles._

_Mon sang. Le mien. Celui qui coulait dans mes veines._

_J'ordonnai à Douglas :_

_« Tourne toi »_

_Lentement, il obéit à mon ordre. Il tremblait comme une feuille et une odeur d'urine me parvint jusqu'au nez._

_Ce con s'était pissé dessus. Quelle larve._

_« Vous êtes morte… je l'ai vu… » Il bafouillait de terreur._

_« Me tuer ? Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de te retrouver là, à l'endroit précis où on a tué une femme ? A quoi penses-tu lorsque tu passes devant chaque jour ? »_

_Ses yeux parcoururent les traces de sang et il déglutit._

_« Je ne voulais pas. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver, pas comme ça._

_« Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas, c'est pour ça que tu t'étais placé dans mon dos pour me couper toute retraite. »_

_Je m'arrêtai un court instant, de nouveau des souvenirs affluaient. _

_J'étais debout dans ce couloir, et j'avais senti une présence dans mon dos. Un simple coup d'œil m'avait révélé la présence de Douglas et j'avais compris…_

_« Tu savais pertinemment ce qui allait arriver._

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »_

_Ses pleurnicheries m'exaspérèrent et je lui assénai un coup de crosse sur sa tempe. Il s'écroula au sol en sanglotant lamentablement._

_« Tu te sens moins fier maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_« Ne me tuez pas, je veux pas mourir. »_

_Je le toisai de haut._

_« Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas mourir. »_

_« Mais, vous êtes là. Vous ne pouvez pas être morte puisque vous me parlez !_

_« Et pourtant… »_

_Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur. C'est d'une voix douce, presque tendre que je poursuivis :_

_« Je le suis. Ton chef m'a abattue sans pitié dans ce couloir, à l'endroit même où tu te trouves. Je suis revenue pour infliger mon châtiment. Mais tu ne m'intéresses pas vraiment. Tu n'es qu'une larve, je suis sûre que tu ne sais pas grand chose. Tu es trop lâche pour qu'on te fasse confiance. »_

_Je remarquai une lueur d'espoir dans son regard._

_« Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?_

_« Seulement si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir… Tout dépend de toi, en quelque sorte._

_« Mais si je vous dis ce que je sais, Il va me tuer, j'en suis sûr._

_« A toi de voir. Soit tu parles, je te laisse la vie sauve et tu as une chance, certes maigre, de t'en sortir, soit je te bute maintenant. »_

_Je me relevai et brandissais mon arme devant ses yeux._

_« A toi de choisir. »_

_Douglas soupesa les choix qui se présentaient à lui, et finit par pousser un soupir de résignation._

_« D'accord. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**NdlA : entrée en piste de notre beau brun au regard ténébreux... Rooooooooyyyyyyyy Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee ! (heu, qui a dit que j'étais hystérique ?)

* * *

****Chapitre 4**

_Cette pluie n'en finira donc jamais de tomber !_

Mustang se tenait le front collé à la vitre de son bureau. Ruminant de sombres pensées.

Un coup fut frappé et sa porte s'ouvrit.

Comme chaque fois, il s'attendait à voir Riza franchir la porte en arborant son air toujours sérieux, lui intimant de se remettre au travail plutôt que de passer sa vie au téléphone… Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle.

Ca ne le serait plus jamais. Riza était morte.

Sa gorge se serra à ce rappel. Il aurait tout donné pour la voir repasser cette foutue porte de bureau.

Il soupira.

Havoc se tenait devant lui.

Mustang savait que son lieutenant s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait au moins perdu cinq kilos en dix jours et ses yeux accusaient très clairement son manque de sommeil. Mais il savait aussi que jamais aucun de ses hommes ne s'aviserait de lui en faire la remarque ou de le réconforter.

_Tu seras un homme mon fils._

Aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser la peine qu'il ressentait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi moins homme que maintenant.

Il pensait avoir touché le fond lorsque Maes était mort. Il se trompait lourdement. Le fond, il l'avait dépassé depuis longtemps et n'en voyait plus le bout depuis qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Riza, il y avait de cela dix jours.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était impossible.

Pas elle. Pas Riza. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

Ca ne collait pas. Le monde sans Riza, c'était comme un jour sans lumière, sans bruits, sans odeurs, sans rien.

« Colonel ? »

La voix de Havoc l'arracha à sa rêverie.

« Oui Lieutenant ? »

Havoc eut du mal à avaler sa salive, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à l'homme anéanti qui se tenait devant lui, lui coûtait plus que tout, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« J'ai réuni les affaires personnelles du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Je voudrai savoir ce que je dois en faire ? Dois-je les envoyer à sa famille ? »

Mustang se tourna à demi vers Havoc.

« Je vais vous dire Lieutenant Havoc. Vous reprenez chaque objet ou papier et vous remettez tout en place à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. Sa famille, c'est nous. »

Havoc ravala un sanglot et salua son Colonel en claquant des talons.

« Bien Colonel. »

« Rompez Lieutenant. »

Quelques minutes après le départ de Havoc, Mustang prit son manteau et partit du QG.

Invariablement dans ces moments là, ses pas le conduisaient au même endroit comme cherchant une explication, une raison à la disparition de la jeune femme.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait pleuré devant quiconque, mais seul dans ce couloir sombre où le sang de Riza apparaissait encore, il laissait les sanglots venir et couler sa peine.

Chaque fois il se maudissait de revenir ici, ayant conscience du mal qu'il s'infligeait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Une fois de plus, il poussa la porte de l'immeuble….

* * *

_« Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais. Alors maintenant laissez moi tranquille._

_« Désolée._

_« Mais vous aviez dit que vous me laisseriez en vie si je vous disais tout !_

_« J'ai menti. »_

_Je pointai mon arme sur lui en visant le centre de son front. Je fis feu. Un coup._

_« Je te dirai bien de reposer en paix, mais tu ne le mérites pas. »

* * *

_

Une détonation se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Roy alors qu'il arrivait à l'endroit fatidique. Le son était vraiment très proche.

Il s'élança à toute vitesse, ses réflexes reprenant le dessus, il enfila ses gants brodés.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur les lieux, il visualisa la situation : un soldat était affalé au sol, une balle logée en pleine tête ; le meurtrier, l'arme encore au poing, lui jeta un regard rapide avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Roy ne pouvait plus rien pour le soldat, il choisit donc de s'élancer à la poursuite du meurtrier qui filait à toute vitesse.

* * *

_Je m'apprêtai à rengainer mon arme lorsque j'entendis le bruit d'une course qui se rapprochait._

_« Merde ! »_

_Par pur réflexe je jetai un coup d'œil pour apercevoir la silhouette de mon ancien chef._

_« Merde Merde Merde ! »_

_Que faisait-il là ? Juste à ce moment en plus !_

_Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre mes jambes à mon cou et courir aussi vite que je le pouvais avant qu'il ne me rattrape ou me reconnaisse._

_Mais bordel, quel choc !_

_J'ouvris la porte de derrière et me retrouvai dans une cour fermée. Je pris mon élan et agrippai la palissade pour m'y hisser._

_J'étais quasiment de l'autre côté lorsque Mustang fit voler en éclats la porte et déboulait dans la cour._

_Je me suis laissée tomber de l'autre côté et repris ma course effrénée dans les rues de Central._

_Par bonheur, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber rendant inutilisable l'alchimie du Colonel._

_Je l'entendis râler alors qu'il se lançait à l'assaut de la palissade._

_Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais essoufflée. Mon avance était courte, je ne pourrais pas tenir la distance encore bien longtemps, il ne me restait plus qu'à me cacher._

_Je bifurquai dans une ruelle et avisai une bouche dégoût. Un dernier effort me permit de l'ouvrir et de m'y glisser._

_Je remettais tout juste en place la plaque lorsque j'entendis les pas de Mustang._

_J'essayais de calmer au mieux mon souffle et de reprendre mes esprits._

_Un juron parvint à mes oreilles._

_Sa voix._

_Mon cœur se serra et je portai mon poing à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de pleurer ou de l'appeler._

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque au moment où j'abattais ce traître de Douglas ?_

_Sans faire de bruit, je me redressai et m'éloignai dans les boyaux des égouts.

* * *

_

Mustang se stoppa net, il avait perdu sa trace.

« Merde ! C'est pas vrai, et cette foutue pluie ! »

Il tourna encore en rond quelques instants, scrutant chaque ruelle, ne sachant quelle direction prendre, essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son point de côté.

« Et Merde ! »

Le calme régnait dans la ruelle où il se trouvait. Il avisa la bouche d'égout et s'en approcha. Son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il cherche par là.

Il se pencha prudemment à travers la grille, mais n'aperçut rien. Estimant qu'il ne craignait rien pour le moment, il se mit à genoux et entreprit de soulever la grille.

Il savait qu'il aurait été plus prudent d'appeler des renforts, surtout qu'avec tous les soldats qui patrouillaient, ils auraient été rapidement sur place, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas en danger, même s'il savait que le meurtrier était sans pitié, celui-ci n'avait à aucun moment attenté à sa vie et pourtant il aurait été facile pour lui de l'abattre comme ce soldat dans le couloir.

Non. Au lieu de cela, l'assassin s'était contenté de se sauver.

En plus, quelque chose dans cet homme lui paraissait étonnement familier… dans la silhouette ou bien dans les déplacements… il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il descendit un à un les échelons de l'échelle qui l'emmenait dans le réseau d'égouts de la ville et s'avança à son tour.

Par acquis de conscience il tâta ses gants, ceux-ci étaient heureusement secs, ce qui le rassura.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les boyaux glauques…

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner, mais trop tard, une crosse de pistolet venait de s'abattre sur sa nuque l'envoyant au tapis.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il crut entendre une voix murmurer :

« Désolée Colonel. »

Il releva difficilement sa tête, sa vue était floue, mais alors que l'assassin s'éloignait, sa casquette glissa et il aperçut des éclats de cheveux blonds.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Mustang se trouvait nez à nez avec un rat aussi énorme qu'un chat. Il ne put retenir un cri en se relevant d'un bond pour s'écarter de la bestiole.

Il tenta de claquer des doigts pour le griller mais ses gants étaient mouillés, comme tout le reste de sa personne.

Il se releva et s'observa. Il était complètement trempé, il était sale, il puait atrocement.

« Super ! Très classe Mustang ! »

Il dénicha sa montre. Il avait perdu connaissance une bonne quinzaine de minutes, c'était fichu pour espérer rattraper le tueur.

Il se passa une main dans son cou, sa nuque le faisait souffrir, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici et retourne dans l'immeuble où le corps de ce soldat devait toujours attendre.

A moins que quelqu'un ne se soit déjà occupé d'avertir la police.

Il réussit non sans mal à s'extirper de la bouche d'égout et à rejoindre l'immeuble où un attroupement s'était formé.

Il parvint à se glisser jusqu'au cadavre, l'odeur qui émanait de lui étant à vrai dire d'un grand secours.

Il retrouva, accroupi à côté du corps, le sergent Falman.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard surpris mais attendit que la foule se soit un peu dispersée pour s'adresser à lui :

« Colonel ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

« Dites moi d'abord ce que vous avez appris.

« Il s'agit du soldat Douglas. Il habitait cet immeuble, un appartement un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il a été abattu d'une balle en plein front.

« Il habitait ici ?

« Oui. »

Mustang parcourut des yeux l'endroit. Cet homme avait été tué à l'endroit exact où on avait retrouvé Riza.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté durant ces dix derniers jours ? »

Pas besoin qu'il précise sa pensée.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous ne savions pas qu'un soldat habitait ici.

« Comment se fait-il que personne ne sent soit aperçu ? »

Mustang se pencha sur le mort. Celui-ci affichait un air apeuré que la mort n'avait pas effacé.

Malgré sa propre odeur, il sentit les effluves d'urine qui émanaient du soldat.

« Il était terrorisé, il s'est uriné dessus. Il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. »

Il resta pensif jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Falman lui demander :

« Colonel, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites là, dans cet état ? »

Mustang se releva mais évita le regard de Falman.

« J'arrivais sur les lieux lorsque le coup de feu a été tiré. J'ai vu le meurtrier s'enfuir et je l'ai poursuivi jusque dans les égouts. Je me suis fait surprendre et il m'a assommé. »

Son sergent se garda bien de lui faire remarquer son comportement imprudent et se contenta de lui demander :

« Vous l'avez donc vu ? Vous le reconnaîtriez ? »

Mustang garda le silence un moment.

« Non, je ne crois pas, je l'ai juste entraperçu. Il portait une casquette, je ne sais même pas de quelle couleur sont ses cheveux. »

Pourquoi mentait-il ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il se frotta la nuque.

« Il faut que je me fasse soigner. Je vous laisse régler tout ici et je voudrai pour demain matin un rapport sur mon bureau concernant ce Douglas. Quelque chose ne colle pas dans cette affaire.

« Bien Colonel. Je m'en charge. »

Mustang s'éloigna, mais au lieu de se rendre auprès d'un médecin, il prit le chemin de son domicile.

Le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose le taraudait.

Comme un automate, il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans sa douche.

Il se rappelait sa course poursuite dans les couloirs puis dans les rues de Central jusqu'à cette ruelle où il avait perdu la trace du tueur.

Il passa le gant de toilette précautionneusement dans son cou à l'endroit où la crosse l'avait atteint.

Pourquoi le meurtrier ne l'avait-il pas tué lui aussi ?

Et cette voix comme un souffle. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu les mots « désolé Colonel. »

Connaissait-il le tueur ? Etait-ce un intime ?

Il se rappela vaguement la casquette qui tombe et des éclats blonds…

Havoc serait-il l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi ? Non c'était impossible, il était encore au QG lorsque lui-même en était parti.

Sans compter le physique qui ne collait pas. L'homme qu'il avait poursuivi était plus petit, plus fin.

Et pourquoi avait-il été incapable de dire la vérité à Falman et donner une description ?

Roy soupira et ferma les robinets d'eau.

Il sortit de la douche et passa une serviette autour de sa taille. Il était épuisé et sa nuque le lançait affreusement.

Il passa un caleçon, prit des antalgiques et s'allongea un moment sur son lit.

Il ferma ses yeux, revoyant toujours la silhouette du tueur de dos s'éloigner.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à le trouver.

* * *

_Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette course et toutes ces émotions m'avaient mise à plat. Mes vêtements étaient de nouveaux trempés et en plus maintenant je puais._

_Je regardais le ciel :_

_« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle ! »_

_Puisant une nouvelle énergie dans la colère, je me traînai jusqu'à l'appartement de Fuery et grimpai quatre à quatre les escaliers._

_J'étais bonne pour une nouvelle douche._

_Je laissais l'eau me dégouliner dessus et me laver de toutes les immondices, celles des égouts et celles laissées par ma rencontre avec Douglas._

_J'aurai du me sentir coupable, avoir honte ou je ne sais pas, éprouver du remord… mais rien de tout cela ne m'effleurait. Je ne ressentais absolument rien pour Douglas. Même pas du soulagement._

_Je n'étais obsédée que par l'apparition du Colonel Mustang dans ce couloir en contre-jour. _

_Le revoir me faisait mal. Il me manquait tant, plus que tout autre sur terre._

_Mon cœur se réveillait et se mettait à me faire souffrir. Je m'écriai sous la douche en le cognant de mon poing serré :_

_« Je suis morte, ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix ! »_

_Mais rien n'y faisait, mon cœur saignait et je n'y pouvais rien. Alors je laissai ma tête reposer sur le carrelage de la douche et mes larmes couler et se mélanger à l'eau tiède._

_Mustang n'avait jamais rien su de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Nous avions des rapports de supérieur à subordonné, et cela me paraissait déplacé de lui exposer tout bonnement mes sentiments._

_Nous étions proches, mais à aucun moment il n'avait laissé paraître un quelconque penchant pour ma personne._

_Alors je m'étais tue et chaque jour je m'étais tenue à ses côtés pour l'aider à atteindre ses buts, quels qu'ils soient._

_Je l'ai vu gravir les échelons de la hiérarchie, obtenant moi-même des promotions jusqu'à atteindre le grade de Premier Lieutenant._

_Combien de fois avais-je rêvé qu'il brave tous les interdits et me prenne dans ses bras ? Ou bien qu'il me susurre dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il m'aimait ?_

_Jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'essayé de m'effleurer la main…_

_Alors je m'étais tue et j'étais morte en emportant ce secret dans ma tombe._

_Et maintenant, plus que jamais, il devait y rester enfoui._

_Je devais oublier Mustang et le laisser vivre sa vie, sans moi._

_De toute façon, j'avais du pain sur la planche, une vengeance à réaliser et une ville à sauver. Tout un programme pour ne pas laisser le désespoir me gagner !_

_Il était tard et l'appel du lit se faisait sentir._

_Demain à la première heure, il me faudrait me remettre en chasse, surtout que la nouvelle de la mort de Douglas ne tarderait pas à se répandre._

_Imaginez, un deuxième soldat abattu à l'endroit exact où dix jours plus tôt un lieutenant avait trouvé la mort !_

_De quoi abreuver les gros titres des journaux pendant une petite semaine !_

_

* * *

_

**NdlA : Mustang, nu sous la douche. Une serviette autour de la taille... je vais défaillir ! Arggg, slurp (ravale la bave qui coule au coin de ma bouche). Une petite voix dans mon cerveau me susurre _"Pauv' fille",_ mais m'en fout ! J'écris ce que je veux !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Roy courait dans un couloir interminable à la poursuite d'une ombre, alors qu'il la rattrapait enfin et lui faisait faire demi-tour, il s'apercevait que le visage n'était qu'un trou noir d'où une voix d'outre tombe lui murmurait « Désolée Colonel ».

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil indiquait 5h45. Trop tard pour se rendormir, autant se lever et gagner le bureau.

Il espérait y trouver le dossier du meurtre du soldat Douglas et obtenir une explication sur son étrange silence des dix derniers jours.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté après la mort d'une collègue dans son immeuble ? C'était à proprement parler incroyable. On pouvait attendre ce comportement d'un civil, mais certainement pas d'un militaire.

Pourquoi l'avait-on abattu à l'endroit même où Riza était morte ? Et pourquoi le meurtrier n'avait-il pas essayé de le tuer lui aussi, il représentait une cible certainement plus importante qu'un obscure soldat à peine connu. Or l'assassin s'était contenté de l'assommer.

Et puis, c'était quoi ces excuses ? "Désolé Colonel".

Plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu de le connaître.

Non, décidément, quelque chose clochait, il fallait qu'il trouve quoi.

Comme espéré, il trouva le dossier du soldat Douglas en bonne position sur son bureau à son arrivée. Il le compulsa sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

Douglas faisait partie des Communications depuis 5 ans maintenant. On le décrivait comme un garçon sans personnalité, timide, insignifiant. C'est à peine si ses collègues connaissaient son prénom. Personne n'avait à se plaindre de lui, il ne faisait jamais de vague. Ses supérieurs en étaient contents, il était décrit comme un bon élément.

Mustang resta dubitatif devant ce dossier pour le moins insipide.

Il convoqua Falman.

« A-t-on une explication pour le silence de Douglas concernant l'assassinat du Lieutenant Hawkeye ?

« Non Colonel. J'ai d'abord pensé que le soldat Douglas avait été absent et donc n'avait été au courant de rien, mais après enquête auprès du voisinage et de ses collègues, il semble qu'il n'ai manqué aucun jour de travail et qu'il se trouvait bien à son domicile au moment des précédents faits.

« Alors comment se fait-il que je n'ai aucune déposition de ce monsieur dans le dossier ?

« Je ne sais pas Colonel. Pourtant tous les habitants de l'immeuble et ceux voisins ont été interrogés après la découverte du corps.

« Eh bien, il faut croire que non, puisque Douglas n'a pas été entendu. Dois-je comprendre que l'enquête n'a pas été menée correctement Sergent Falman ? »

La colère retenue de Mustang depuis dix jours sourdait derrière chacun de ses mots et ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Falman se tut, attendant l'orage.

« C'est tout de même un monde je trouve que personne ne se soit aperçu qu'un soldat habitait sur les lieux même de l'assassinat d'un Lieutenant ! Et vous osez prétendre que l'enquête a correctement été menée ! »

Falman se garda bien de lui répondre qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel, ni qu'en raison de leurs liens étroits avec la victime, on avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas confier l'enquête à l'équipe de Mustang, lui y compris.

Mustang avait besoin d'extérioriser sa peine, alors il laissait faire. Il comprenait.

Et Mustang craqua, d'un revers de main rageur, il balaya les dossiers sur son bureau, faisant sursauter de surprise Falman qui regarda éberlué les feuilles voler doucement dans les airs et se poser au petit bonheur la chance sur le sol.

« Je vais vous dire Falman, vous allez me reprendre tout depuis zéro dans cette foutue enquête de merde et vous allez me trouver pourquoi ce soldat n'a pas été recensé sur les lieux du crime et pourquoi il ne s'est pas signalé depuis ! Est-ce compris? »

« Oui Colonel. »

« Et je vous préviens, je ne veux plus entendre de 'je ne sais pas'. Je veux des explications et des résultats. »

« Bien Colonel. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

« Sortez d'ici. Vous devriez déjà y être ! »

Falman sortit sans ajouter mot et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Laissé seul, Mustang se rassit devant son bureau dévasté.

Sa colère retombait et il regardait à présent les feuilles éparpillées partout. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tout ramasser. Lui qui n'était pas paperasse était servi, mais après tout il n'avait qu'à pas s'énerver ainsi, surtout après Falman qui n'y était pour rien.

Il se mit donc à quatre pattes pour rassembler ses dossiers et se rassit pour les remettre en ordre.

_A quoi bon, je ne trouverai rien de plus là-dedans._

Il se leva et sortit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant le poste qu'occupait le soldat Douglas. Son bureau était un modèle de propreté et de rangement.

Mustang se tourna vers la jeune aide qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

« Je vous remercie, je vais me débrouiller maintenant. Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil.

« Très bien Colonel, je ne suis pas loin si vous avez besoin d'aide.

« Merci. »

Enfin seul, il s'installa au bureau et le parcouru du regard.

« Vas-y, révèle moi tes sales petits secrets. Tout le monde en a. Même un gars aussi fade que toi en a forcément. »

Il commença à soulever chaque papier, stylo, ouvrit chaque tiroir, regarda sous le sous-main… à la recherche d'un indice qui le mettrait sur la voie de la vérité.

En vain.

_Ce n'est pas possible, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! Il n'y a même pas une photo, aucune note personnelle, aucun objet personnel. Ce type est trop clean pour être vrai. _

Sous l'œil éberlué des autres occupants du service, il commença à vider les tiroirs par terre et les retirer de leurs emplacements.

Rien absolument rien !

_Bon je me suis suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça pour aujourd'hui, pas la peine de continuer._

Il remettait en place les tiroirs dans leurs logements, mais celui du haut butta et refusa d'avancer plus loin.

Intrigué, Roy le retira de nouveau et se pencha sous le bureau pour voir ce qui empêchait le tiroir de glisser.

Une enveloppe était fixée par du scotch sur le bois.

Roy afficha un sourire de triomphe.

_J'en étais sûr !_

Il glissa sa main par l'ouverture et arracha l'enveloppe.

Il la glissa dans sa poche pour l'ouvrir loin des yeux indiscrets, et remit en place le dernier tiroir.

Il repartit après avoir signalé à la jeune aide qu'il en avait terminé avec son inspection.


	7. Chapter 7

**NdlA : dernier chapitre pour cette semaine. Le week-end c'est repos pour Frip-Ouille (en fait j'ai prévu d'aller au ciné voir Pirates des Caraïbes !) et puis je vais continuer d'écrire cette histoire aussi, mais dès lundi, 1 chapitre 1 jour.

* * *

****Chapitre 7**

De retour dans son bureau, Mustang sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Une petite clé tomba dans le creux de sa main. Le numéro 713 était gravé dessus.

_On dirait une clé de consigne._

Il la fit tourner un moment dans sa main puis appela Havoc.

« Lieutenant, nous sortons. Direction la gare. »

Havoc bondit de son siège pour suivre Mustang qui était déjà sortit du bureau.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son Colonel s'exprimer avec autant de détermination.

_Les affaires reprennent !_

Lui-même avait été abattu par la nouvelle de la mort de Riza Hawkeye. Il avait appris à connaître la jeune femme et savait que sous ses airs impénétrables se cachait un cœur d'or.

Sa peine avait été alourdie par la descente aux enfers que semblait vivre Mustang depuis.

Alors le revoir reprendre du poil de la bête lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Même si cela devait prendre du temps, les blessures cicatriseraient et la vie reprendrait le dessus.

A l'arrière de la voiture qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée, Mustang faisait toujours jouer la clé dans sa paume.

_Ouvre moi la porte, montre moi tes sales petits secrets. Je ne crois plus au hasard depuis longtemps. Le principe de l'alchimie s'applique à la vie et dirige notre quotidien. Alors qu'as-tu fait pour que le prix à payer soit d'être exécuté à l'endroit même où Riza est morte ?_

_Quel est le lien avec le meurtre de Riza ?_

Havoc eut à peine le temps de se stationner devant l'entrée de la gare que Mustang bondit et se dirigea vers les consignes.

Un agent se précipita vers Havoc :

« Hé, vous n'avez pas le droit de stationner là ! C'est interdit, dégagez votre véhicule ou je le fais enlever. »

Havoc s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par son col de chemise :

« Tu fais ça et je t'explose ta cervelle et je te fais bouffer les restes par terre. Compris ? »

L'agent hocha fébrilement la tête.

Havoc le relâcha et s'élança à la suite de Mustang qui ne s'était même pas retourné.

« On cherche le numéro 713. »

Ils passèrent d'allée en allée, de casier en casier, à la recherche de celui qui correspondait à la clé retrouvée sous le bureau de Douglas.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour mettre la main dessus.

« Que pensez-vous que nous trouverons là-dedans ? » Demanda Havoc.

« De sales petits secrets. » Lui répondit Roy.

Havoc ne se formalisa pas de la réponse de Mustang, de toute façon, il avait posé la question pour la forme, histoire de briser ce silence et la tension qui régnait alors.

Mustang glissa la clé dans la serrure, celle-ci ne résista pas et le casier s'ouvrit. Il contenait une valise en cuir sombre.

Sans regarder Havoc, Mustang lui ordonna de trouver une pièce où ils pourraient être tranquilles pour l'ouvrir. Pendant ce temps là, lui-même appellerait Fuery et Breda à la rescousse.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans un petit bureau de la sécurité ferroviaire.

La valise était posée au centre d'une table et Fuery la soumettait à un examen attentif à la recherche d'un éventuel mécanisme.

« Rien Colonel. Cette valise est inoffensive. Vous pouvez l'ouvrir. »

Ils retinrent cependant leur respiration lorsque Mustang actionna les clips et souleva le couvercle.

Mais rien ne se passa, à leur grand soulagement.

_C'est fou les films qu'on peut se faire pour un rien parfois._

Ils se penchèrent tous sur le contenu : quelques photos représentant le soldat Douglas et diverses autres personnes, des courriers, des papiers administratifs… Le regard de Mustang fut attiré par un petit cahier du style qu'il utilisait lui-même pour prendre ses notes.

Il s'en saisit et retira l'élastique qui le fermait pour le feuilleter.

_Un journal !_

Il le referma d'un claquement sec.

« Très bien, on remballe tout ça et on rentre au QG. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour éplucher chaque document de cette valise. »

* * *

_Je me réveillais plutôt nauséeuse le lendemain matin. J'avais très peu dormi et beaucoup pleuré._

_Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais l'impression que tous mes sentiments étaient exacerbés : la haine, la colère, l'amour, la peine… Toutes ces sensations étaient décuplées par cent !_

_Moi qui me targuais de pouvoir absolument contrôler toutes mes émotions de mon vivant, je n'étais plus qu'une boule sensible depuis ma résurrection. Mon cœur et mon esprit étaient à vifs._

_Cela me déstabilisait au plus haut point. Et pourtant il fallait que je me reprenne si je voulais mener à bien cette mission. Quelque part, on comptait sur moi._

_Je me levai et me traînai jusqu'à la cuisine, je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier et je ne pourrai pas continuer ainsi longtemps sans recharger mes accus._

_Malheureusement pour moi, le frigo était désespérément vide, de même les placards. Je ne trouvai qu'une vieille boîte de céréales._

_Misère._

_Je n'avais plus qu'à me glisser dans des vêtements, si possible secs et non puants, et trouver un endroit où prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom._

_Je savais où Fuery cachait un petit pécule en cas de pépin. Je fouillais à la recherche de la boîte à biscuits avec des petits chiens peints dessus, dont la vue m'arracha un sourire triste, j'espérais que l'un de mes collègues avait récupéré mon fidèle compagnon et en prenait bien soin. _

_Je plongeai ma main dans la boîte et en retirai suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins pour les jours à venir._

_J'espérais avoir l'occasion de rembourser cette dette même si j'étais persuadée que Kain ne dirait rien et comprendrait s'il connaissait la situation. C'était le garçon le plus gentil et le plus serviable que je connaisse._

_Je me surprenais d'en savoir autant sur cet appartement et les habitudes de Fuery. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'étais proche de lui._

_Avant de partir j'enfournais dans un sac en plastique les vêtements que j'avais portés la veille et les jetai dans une benne en sortant de l'immeuble. Non seulement ils étaient irrécupérables, mais en plus ils empestaient l'appartement._

_Je trouvai un café qui proposait une formule café, croissant, jus de fruit. Le rêve._

_Je m'installai à une table et passai commande. Rien que l'odeur ambiante de café me faisait frétiller les narines et me réveillait le cerveau. J'étais presque aux anges. Enfin, façon de parler._

_Une serveuse me déposa ma commande et je me jetais dessus comme la faim sur le monde. Je buvais la dernière gorgée de café lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un éclat bleuté à travers la vitre du café._

_Un uniforme militaire. J'en reconnu le porteur. Kain Fuery._

_J'en recrachai presque ma gorgée. Mais que faisait-il là ?_

_J'attendais près de trente minutes avant qu'il ne ressorte. Son expression était troublée et il tenait un sac en papier kraft à la main. _

_J'étais dépitée, impossible pour moi de retourner à ma planque. Il me faudrait trouver autre chose…_

_Quelle guigne, cette journée commençait vraiment mal.

* * *

_

**Voila. Bisous à toutes et tous, à lundi.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Au point où j'en étais autant finir mon petit déjeuner. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour le moment pour l'appartement._

_Y retourner serait de la pure folie._

_Je n'avais plus qu'à me mettre directement à la poursuite de ma proie. De toute façon, plus vite je m'y mettrai, plus vite j'en aurai fini et je pourrai enfin goûter au repos éternel._

_J'essayais de me souvenir de ces derniers jours, ceux entre ma mort et ma résurrection, mais rien ne me venait._

_Finalement, je ne saurai donc jamais ce que cachait la mort. Bons ou mauvais, je n'en avais aucun souvenir._

_Je me demandai s'il y avait déjà eu d'autres cas comme le mien et si oui, pourquoi on n'en avait jamais eu vent._

_Cela dit, de mon vivant si quelqu'un était venu me dire, « je suis mort mais je suis revenu sur terre », je l'aurai très certainement pris pour un fou…Maintenant, je voyais les choses différemment._

_Après tout, l'alchimie était une chose commune dans notre monde, des hommes étaient capables à l'aide d'un simple dessin de créer des flammes ou bien même de recréer un corps humain à partir d'ingrédients communs. _

_Alors pourquoi ne pas croire à une résurrection ? Qui plus est la mienne !_

_Le plus étonnant, c'est que lorsque j'étais en vie, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question de savoir s'il y avait ou non un après._

_J'étais bien forcée d'admettre aujourd'hui que la réponse était « oui », sinon comment aurai-je pu de nouveau fouler cette bonne terre d'Amestris ?_

_Une chose me paraissait sûre, c'est que la mort plus que tout autre mystère devait rester cachée. Sinon, il se serait bien trouvé un fou pour vouloir s'en emparer._

_Je repensais à Greed, qui avait cherché à percer le secret de l'immortalité. Tous ces hommes qui finalement s'amusaient à jouer à Dieu._

_« Comprendre, détruire et reconstruire »_

_Et pourquoi ne pas laisser vivre tout simplement les choses ce qu'elles devaient vivre ? Pourquoi chercher à tout prix à en faire autre chose que ce pour quoi elles étaient là ?_

_Oh là là Riza, tu deviens philosophe et tu te poses trop de questions._

_Parce qu'après tout, en matière de laisser vivre, je pouvais toujours parler, moi qui avais ôté la vie à tant de personnes, tient pas plus tard qu'hier._

_Et à ce que j'en savais, je n'avais pas fini de jouer les Grandes Faucheuses. _

_Les questions continuaient de se bousculer :_

_Sommes nous tous des instruments dans les mains d'une puissance supérieure ? Avons-nous un rôle à jouer ? Notre histoire est-elle déjà écrite ou peut-on influer sur le cours de notre vie ?_

_Je soupirai, ce n'est pas avec pareilles questions que j'accomplirai ma mission._

_D'ailleurs il était grand temps de m'y mettre._

_Revigorée par ce petit déjeuner, je laissai l'argent nécessaire sur la table et ressortai du café et prenais la direction du Centre ville._

_J'avais une adresse et un nom. Une petite visite amicale s'imposait. Heureusement, j'avais pris mon arme avec moi avant de partir ce matin. Elle serait une fois de plus mon amie la plus fidèle, et comment dire ? La plus convaincante pour délier les langues. _

_Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire en coin._

_Pour ça, elle ne m'avait jamais fait défaut.

* * *

_

Toute l'équipe s'attelait à l'examen et au décryptage des documents retrouvés dans la valise de Douglas.

Mustang s'était gardé le journal que tenait le soldat Douglas. Assis à son bureau, il venait tout juste d'en entreprendre la laborieuse lecture. L'écriture de Douglas était tellement illisible qu'il fallait de grands efforts de concentration et relire plusieurs fois un même passage pour en venir à bout.

Il fallut que Fuery toussote pour signaler sa présence.

« Oui Fuery ?

« Colonel, désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer…

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de significatif dans cette valise ?

« Heu non, pas encore. En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec Douglas.

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir demandé que tout le monde se concentre uniquement sur cette affaire, Sergent.

« Je le sais bien Colonel, mais ce que j'ai trouvé ce matin me turlupine vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne sais pas si c'est important ou non… »

Impatient, Mustang lui coupa la parole :

« Je ne comprend rien à votre charabia. Venez-en aux faits ! Et commencez par le début, je n'ai pas plus de temps que vous à perdre. »

Fuery déglutit, Mustang était vraiment à couteau tiré depuis la mort de Riza et encore plus depuis le meurtre de Douglas.

« Ben, ce matin avant de venir au bureau, je suis passé à l'appartement qui me sert de planque lorsque nous sommes en mission.

« Oui, je vois bien.

« J'avais à peine poussé la porte que quelque chose m'a semblé clocher. Je sentais comme une présence. Et puis il y avait cette odeur horrible… J'ai d'abord cru à un animal qui se serait introduit et qui serait mort, …

« Les faits Fuery !

« Voila, j'ai trouvé ça dans l'appartement et je jurerai que ça n'y était pas lorsque j'y suis allé la dernière fois. »

Fuery renversa le contenu du sac en papier qu'il tenait à la main sur le bureau de Mustang.

Ahuri Mustang regarda l'amas de vêtements qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Je ne vois pas le problème, il s'agit d'un uniforme militaire. En quoi est-ce étrange ?

« Colonel, regardez le bien. »

Mustang souleva la veste. Son visage perdit de ses couleurs.

« Mais…

« C'est celui du Lieutenant Hawkeye. Il n'y a pas de doute. J'en reconnaîtrais l'odeur entre mille, c'est son parfum. »

Les joues de Fuery s'étaient enflammées et il avait baissé les yeux vers le sol.

Mustang sourcilla légèrement. Fuery en pinçait-il pour Riza ? Il voyait bien que le jeune homme était impressionné par Riza, elle faisait cet effet sur beaucoup de personnes, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse être autre chose… Avait-il été aveugle au point de ne pas se rendre compte d'une possible idylle entre Fuery et Hawkeye ?

« Et vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y était pas avant ?

« Sûr et certain. J'en mettrai mes mains à couper. »

Mustang tournait le vêtement dans ses mains.

_Que faisait l'uniforme de Riza dans cet appartement ? Voulait-on leur faire parvenir un message par ce biais là ? Leur faire croire que Riza était encore en vie ? _

_Ou bien, Riza était effectivement en vie et on avait voulu faire croire à sa mort…_

Le cœur de Mustang s'emballa à cette idée. Mais il se raisonna bien vite.

_C'est impossible, jamais Riza n'aurait fait cela sans m'en parler avant. Elle me faisait confiance, j'en suis certain. Et puis, j'ai vu son corps de mes propres yeux. On ne pouvait pas simuler la blessure par balle qu'elle portait en plein front, son crâne explosé, le sang partout…_

La nausée le prit, ses mains étaient prises de tremblement, ces genoux allaient céder. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Ses souvenirs étaient trop vifs, trop réels être falsifiés.

Riza était bien morte.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à la présence de son uniforme dans l'appartement de Fuery. Quelqu'un l'avait volé et l'avait sciemment déposé là.

_Mais pourquoi ? Qui pouvait bien s'amuser à ce jeu cruel ?_

La voix inquiète de Fuery l'arracha à ses pensées :

« Colonel, vous allez bien ?

« Oui, ça va. »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, Falman et Havoc firent leur entrée, ils semblaient survoltés, ce qui était plutôt étonnant de la part de Falman. Havoc agitait une photo en l'air.

« Colonel, je crois que nous tenons quelque chose ! Regardez. »

Mustang lui prit le cliché des mains et le regarda.

La photo était assez floue, comme prise à l'insu des deux hommes qui y figuraient. L'un d'eux leur était inconnu, mais il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'autre, c'était celle du chef des rebelles qu'ils poursuivaient depuis plusieurs semaines. Nasta Elbadi, celui qui se faisait aussi appeler Le Prêcheur.

Mustang ne pouvait cacher sa surprise :

« Que fait cette photo dans les affaires de Douglas ? A ma connaissance, les Communications ne travaillaient pas sur le dossier des attentats. »

Havoc renchérit :

« D'autant plus que nous n'avons jamais été en mesure de mettre la main sur leur chef. Alors comment expliquer que Douglas en ait une photo ? »

Falman dit de sa voix calme :

« Je ne vois qu'une seule raison à cela, Douglas le connaissait. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faisait très certainement partie de la bande de rebelles qui fait tout sauter en ville. »

* * *

**NdlA : Je m'inquiète sans doute tardivement, mais j'espère que vous vous y retrouvez dans mon utilisation de "l'italique"... pour les parties avec Riza et les pensées de Roy ou des autres persos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_J'entrai dans la petite boutique déserte. Une clochette carillonna pour signaler mon entrée._

_Un homme sortit de ce que j'imaginais être une réserve et se planta derrière le comptoir. _

_Son crâne en forme d'obus était dégarni et seule une mèche de cheveux fillasses lui retombait sur le front. Sa pâleur quasi translucide laissait apparaître un réseau de veines bleues sous sa peau grasse qui exsudait de sueur. Ses petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans leurs orbites couplés avec son nez allongé lui conféraient un air de famille avec les rongeurs. Sa bouche était déformée par un bec de lièvre._

_Le sourire qu'il affichait n'arrivait pas à rendre sa physionomie plus agréable à regarder. Laideur était l'adjectif qui correspondait le mieux pour le décrire._

_Il sortit un mouchoir crasseux de sa poche arrière et s'essuya le visage. Un tic le faisait fréquemment sortir sa langue et la passer sur sa lèvre supérieure._

_Tout en lui était repoussant._

_Je fis un effort pour cacher ma répugnance et m'approcher de lui en affichant un sourire de circonstance._

_« Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_Sa voix était haut perchée et m'agressait les oreilles comme le crissement de la craie sur un tableau noir._

_« Figurez-vous que je suis perdue, je devais retrouver un ami, mais j'ai égaré son adresse. »_

_Ses yeux tombèrent sur ma poitrine et son tic le reprit de plus belle._

_« Si je peux, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider. Est-ce quelqu'un que je connais ? J'imagine que oui, sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue ici. »_

_Je poussais un petit soupir tout à fait féminin._

_« Eh bien oui. Il se trouve que vous connaissez cet ami. Et je suis sûre que vous pourrez m'aider._

_« Comment s'appelle cet ami ?_

_« Nasta Elbadi, mais il aime à se faire aussi appeler Le Prêcheur. »_

_Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse pâlir encore plus qu'il n'était. Et pourtant, j'avais à peine fini de prononcer ce nom, qu'il perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il affichait._

_« Je… je…je ne co…connais pas cette pe… pers…personne. »_

_La terreur le faisait bégayer._

_J'effaçai mon sourire pour le remplacer par une expression dure et sortais mon arme que je pointai directement sur son torse._

_« Et moi, je suis bien persuadée du contraire. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier une femme ? Surtout si celle-ci pointe une arme chargée sur vous. »

* * *

_

« Il nous faut découvrir qui est cet autre homme sur la photo. Avec une tête pareille, ça ne doit pas être compliqué. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi laid de ma vie. »

Mustang rendit la photo à Havoc :

« Havoc, vous vous y collez. Falman vous continuez d'éplucher le contenu de la valise avec Breda. Fuery, nous verrons plus tard pour ce dont vous m'avez parlé, vous aidez Havoc avec l'identification de l'homme sur la photo. Moi, je reprends le décryptage du journal de Douglas. »

Chacun s'attela à la tâche qui lui avait été assignée.

Mustang chassa de ses pensées le mystère de l'uniforme de Riza pour l'instant pour reprendre la lecture du journal.

Les premières pages ne relataient rien de vraiment important pour l'avancement de leur enquête, d'après ce que pouvait en deviner Roy, Douglas avait été très longtemps brimé durant sa jeunesse non seulement par ses camarades à l'école mais aussi à la maison par son père qui taquinait un peu trop souvent le goulot, battait sa femme et insultait ses gosses à loisir.

Douglas avait eu son compte de coups de boucle de ceinturon.

_Voila, battez un enfant, et voyez ce que ça peut donner…Un homme frustré, à la colère refoulée qui ne pense qu'à rendre le mal qu'on lui a fait en s'en prenant à des innocents._

Ne trouvant rien de plus intéressant dans les pages qu'il survolait, il passa quelques entrées pour arriver à la rencontre de Douglas avec un homme qui avait bouleversé le cours de sa vie.

Mustang en déduisit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Nasta Elbadi.

Douglas s'était retrouvé par hasard dans une réunion qui se tenait dans la crypte d'une église abandonnée. Un homme s'était avancé et avait harangué ses auditeurs. Beaucoup avaient quitté la salle avant la fin du prêche mais Douglas avait semble-t-il bu chacune des paroles du prédicateur qui prônait la fin du monde qu'ils connaissaient par la rébellion et le chaos.

Ces paroles apocalyptiques avaient semble-t-il trouvé un échos chez Douglas qui était resté à la fin de la réunion pour rencontrer le Prêcheur.

Les deux hommes s'étaient entretenus longuement, et Elbadi avait certainement vu là une opportunité parfaite d'infiltrer l'armée en son sein même grâce à ce jeune soldat empli de colère. Mieux encore, les services Communications, centre névralgique de l'armée.

D'après ce que lisait Roy, Douglas était complètement sous le charme de celui qu'il nommait avec beaucoup de déférence « Le Prêcheur » qu'il considérait comme un père.

Il n'avait pas fallu le persuader beaucoup pour qu'il intègre les rangs d'Elbadi et trahisse son pays.

Les pages suivantes relataient les diverses opérations entreprises et le décompte des victimes. Chaque rencontre était soigneusement retranscrite, ainsi la teneur des informations qu'il avait transmises à Elbadi. Il était aussi fréquemment fait mention d'un autre personnage sous le nom de Tête de Fouine qui semblait être le bras droit du Prêcheur, poste que convoitait Douglas.

L'animosité entre Douglas et Tête de Fouine était flagrante.

_Et si Tête de Fouine était l'homme de la photo ?_ Mustang visualisa le cliché et la physionomie particulière de l'homme en compagnie d'Elbadi.

_Ca pourrait tout à fait être ça._

Mustang reprit le cours de sa lecture, il était presque arrivé à la fin du cahier lorsque son regard fut attiré par la mention de son propre nom.

_Lundi 26 avril 19xx_

_L'équipe du Colonel Mustang a été mise sur l'affaire des attentats et se trouve à nos trousses. J'ai prévenu Le Prêcheur qu'il devait se méfier. Sous ses airs de ne rien y toucher, Mustang est plus dangereux qu'il ne le laisse bien voir. Le Prêcheur semble m'avoir pris au sérieux._

Roy regarda de nouveau la date de l'entrée. Il en arrivait aux jours précédents la mort tragique de Riza.

Son souffle s'accéléra en anticipation de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lire.

_Mercredi 8 juin 19xx_

_Ce petit Colonel impétueux semble se rapprocher dangereusement de notre organisation. Il devient urgent de freiner ses ardeurs et de frapper là où ça mal. J'ai de nouveau mis en garde Le Prêcheur. Il m'a demandé de surveiller le Colonel de plus près. J'ai essayé d'approcher son bras droit, le Lieutenant Hawkeye à la machine à café, je n'étais pas là depuis deux minutes que Mustang a débarqué en me lançant des regards à me faire rentrer sous terre. Hawkeye n'a même rien remarqué. Je suis sûr qu'il était jaloux que sa jolie petite blonde me parle. J'en ai fait immédiatement part au Prêcheur qui était très content et m'a félicité._

Mustang releva sa tête de sa lecture, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Il passait dans le couloir lorsqu'il avait vu un jeune gringalet tourner autour de Riza à la machine à café, du moins c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit à la vue du soldat qui rougissait et souriait comme un âne. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Ce jeune soldat était donc Douglas !

Mustang reprit sa lecture à l'endroit où il l'avait interrompue.

_Samedi 11 juin 19xx_

_Le Prêcheur a eu une idée. J'en connais un qui va se mordre les doigts de s'être frotté à nous. Il va moins jouer les malins. Dommage qu'il faille sacrifier une fille aussi jolie. En plus, elle a toujours été gentille avec moi._

Les mains de Roy se mirent à trembler. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était question de Riza. Ainsi c'était son arrogance et son affection qui l'avaient condamnée.

_Vendredi 17 juin 19xx_

_Ca y est, le piège est en place. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours voire d'heures. Je me sens excité et en même temps j'ai peur. _

_Dimanche 19 juin 19xx_

_C'est fait. Elle est morte. Le Prêcheur l'a tuée. Une balle en pleine tête. Elle n'a même pas essayé de se défendre ou de se sauver. Elle n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'elle savait._

Les épaules de Roy se secouèrent. Une larme s'écrasa sur la page, suivie d'une autre. Le journal lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol.

_Pourquoi ? …Pourquoi Riza ? …Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de te sauver, de faire quelque chose ? De lutter pour ta vie…pour moi ! J'ai tellement besoin de toi. _

Seul dans son bureau, Roy s'effondra.

_Je veux que tu reviennes Riza, je t'en prie, reviens… ne sois pas morte, reviens…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Havoc poussa un soupir bruyant.

« Comment allons-nous pouvoir identifier cet homme en moins d'une journée ? A par cette photo, nous n'avons pas le moindre début d'indice. »

Falman tendit sa main,

« Fais voir cette photo deux minutes. »

Havoc la lui remit et Falman l'examina.

« On dirait bien qu'elle a été prise devant une boutique, j'ai l'impression de voir le bout d'une enseigne en arrière-plan. Mais la photo est trop floue pour déterminer avec exactitude le nom. »

« Passe voir » Demanda Fuery qui se saisit d'une loupe.

Ils se penchèrent tous sur la photo cherchant à décrypter les lettres de l'enseigne.

« On dirait bien 'shop' à la fin… »

« Ouais, ben ça c'était pas compliqué à deviner Havoc.

« Ca va ! Si t'es si doué que ça, vas-y sort nous le nom !

« Hé, on se calme, ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on réussira. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se turent tous et se concentrèrent sur l'enseigne.

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un 's' et un 'h' là ?

« Si, on dirait bien. Tu as raison. Et là, un 'e' et un 'r'. Ca donne '-sher shop'. »

« Autant dire que ça peut-être n'importe quoi comme boutique. » Havoc était dépité. « On a plus qu'à arpenter les rues de Central jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dessus. Allez viens Fuery, on y va. Le Colonel attend des résultats et je ne compte pas le décevoir. »

* * *

Ils sillonnèrent les rues une à une, s'arrêtant pour interroger les commerçants et quelques passants, mais jusqu'à présent, leur investigation n'avait rien donné.

Havoc se tenait appuyé contre la carrosserie de la voiture en train de s'en griller une lorsque Fuery bondit sur le siège passager.

« En route, j'ai une info. »

Havoc écrasa sa cigarette et passa derrière le volant.

« Un type a reconnu l'homme sur la photo. Selon lui il tient une petite boutique de pêches dans une petite rue. Il m'a indiqué le chemin. C'est pas très loin d'ici. Faut prendre à gauche puis à droite, passer un feu et c'est un peu plus loin sur la gauche. Il m'a dit que c'était vraiment une toute petite rue, genre un passage plutôt qu'une rue. »

Ils roulaient presque au pas, scrutant les rues et ruelles.

Fuery lui hurla presque : « C'est là ! On vient de la dépasser. Fais demi-tour ! »

Havoc fit faire un demi-tour brutal à la voiture, coupant la route aux voitures venant en contresens et surprenant ceux qui les suivaient, provoquant une envolée de coups de klaxons et d'injures.

Ignorant toutes ces protestations, ils garèrent leur véhicule et parcoururent à pieds la ruelle en observant toutes les enseignes à la recherche de celle devant laquelle avait été prise la photo.

Il y en avait peu à vrai dire et ils tombèrent rapidement sur la petite boutique miteuse qu'ils cherchaient.

Fuery sortit le cliché de sa poche pour le comparer.

« C'est bien ça 'Fisher shop'. On va voir ou on appelle du renfort ? »

Havoc étant homme de terrain sortit son arme et la planqua dans son ceinturon sous sa veste où il pourrait facilement s'en saisir en cas de besoin.

« On va jeter un coup d'œil. Pas la peine d'ameuter la troupe tout de suite, si ça se trouve, cette boutique et son proprio n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Dans le cas contraire, on sera fixé et on appellera le Colonel. »

Havoc regarda à droite et à gauche avant de traverser la rue et de pousser la porte de la boutique, suivi de très près par Fuery.

Une clochette carillonna pour signaler leur entrée. Mais il n'y eu aucun signe de vie.

« Ohé, y'a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Une mouche volait.

« C'est bizarre. »

Havoc prit son arme et s'avança un peu plus dans l'échoppe. Fuery regardait partout. Havoc se retourna vers lui en lui montrant une porte ouverte.

« Y'a une pièce derrière, j'y vais, couvre moi. »

Fuery hocha la tête, sortit à son tour son arme et suivi son collègue.

Havoc entra dans le petit réduit et en ressortit presque aussitôt.

« Quelqu'un est déjà passé, on arrive trop tard. Le type est mort. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda incrédule Fuery.

« D'après toi, si quelqu'un t'avait tiré dans presque tous tes doigts, démoli les deux rotuleset une dernière petite balleen plein front, tu ne serais pas mort toi ? »

Fuery déglutit et hocha la tête en affirmation. Il avait peu l'habitude du terrain et ce n'était pas le genre de vision qu'il souhaitait voir.

« Je vais prévenir le Colonel.

« OK, moi je jette un œil ici pendant ce temps. Tu n'as qu'à attendre à la voiture si tu veux.

« Non, je reste. »

Havoc lui sourit.

« OK. »

Fuery repassa dans la boutique et appela le bureau de Mustang pour l'avertir qu'ils avaient mis la main sur l'homme de la photo mais que celui-ci était mort.

Il raccrocha et rejoignit Havoc dans le réduit.

Ses yeux tombèrent d'abord sur les pieds de la victime et remontèrent le long des jambes. Il vit les genoux explosés, les coups de feu avaient dus être tirés de près car il n'avait fallu qu'une seule balle à chaque fois, ou alors le tueur était doué. Son regard remonta ensuite sur le reste du corps, il vit les deux mains déchiquetées auxquelles il ne restait qu'à peine deux moignons sanguinolants.Si le marchand s'en était sorti, il n'aurait plus jamais pu se servir de ses mains. Elles étaient définitivement foutues.

Fuery respira un grand coup et se força à regarder le visage du mort. Son front arborait un trou béant d'où un fin filet de sang coulait et suivait l'arcade sourcilière avant de couler sur la tempe. Fuery suivit des yeux le chemin de cette petite rivière de sang dont le lit se poursuivait jusqu'à l'oreille, inondant celle-ci, emplissant chaque canal comme ces jeux de logique qui représente un labyrinthe et dont vous devez retrouver le chemin de sortie, pour finalement goutter sur le sol.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc.

Fuery ne voyait plus que ces gouttes rouges carmin qui formait une petite mer intérieure sous la tête du mort.

Il ne voyait plus les yeux encore ouverts, la bouche béante, la peau translucide qui violaçait… Toute son attention était concentrée sur le sang qui s'échappait goutte après goutte.

« Fuery ! Fuery ! »

Havoc le saisit par l'épaule le faisant violemment sursauter.

« Ne reste pas là, le Colonel ne va plus tarder à arriver, il risque de ne pas voir l'entrée de la rue, tu devrais aller le guetter. »

Fuery acquiesça et évacua la pièce.

Havoc ignorant le cadavre à ses pieds entreprit de fouiller la pièce, il trouva un établi avec un fer à souder, des pinces, des petits tournevis, des fils de toutes tailles, grosseurs et couleurs, des engrenages, des mécanismes compliqués à moitiés montés… et des explosifs.

Mustang arriva sur l'entrefaite, accompagné de Falman. Celui-ci entreprit immédiatement l'examen du corps.

« C'est du bon boulot. Il n'y a quasiment pas d'éclat d'os. Il n'y a pas de traînée de sang, je dirai qu'il a été abattu dans cette arrière-boutique. Je ne sais pas si celui qui est venu ici pour le faire parler a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais j'imagine que oui, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas abattu. Cela dit, vu l'état dans lequel cet homme était, c'était presque un acte de compassion. On lui a offert une mort rapide après lui avoir démoli ses mains et ses genoux. »

Mustang observait le trou dans le front.

Il lui en rappelait un autre, exactement pareil. Celui de Douglas. Sauf qu'on n'avait pas torturé Douglas avant de l'abattre. Peut-être que le tueur n'en avait pas eu besoin et que Douglas avait parlé de lui-même. Pas comme cet homme là.

« Messieurs, je vous présente Tête de Fouine. Douglas en parle dans son journal. C'était le bras droit de Elbadi. J'ai comme l'impression que Le Prêcheur dispose de moins en moins de fidèles dans ses rangs. D'abord Douglas et maintenant lui… »

Havoc l'interpella :

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à la pêche mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tout ça serve à attraper les poissons. »

Mustang s'approcha de l'établi.

« Je crois que les pièces du puzzle commencent à se mettrent à place. Tête de Fouine semble être le concepteur des bombes. Avec Douglas qui trahissait toutes nos manœuvres et que sais-je quoi d'autre encore, Elbadi avait la part belle. A présent, ça risque d'être moins facile pour lui. Surtout qu'il a à ses trousses quelqu'un de plus dangereux que nous. Si celui qui a tué ses deux lieutenants met la main sur lui, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. »

« Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ?

« Non, pas la moindre, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il a la rage. Et que si nous voulons Elbadi avant lui, va falloir se sortir les doigts du cul ! Parce qu'il a une sérieuse avance sur nous. Le compte à rebours est lancé. Trouver Elbadi, c'est trouver le tueur et trouver le tueur c'est trouver Elbadi. »

Mustang fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder la pièce où ils se trouvaient :

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous faut retourner chaque centimètre de cette boutique et trouver l'indice qui nous mènera soit à l'un soit à l'autre… ou vraisemblablement aux deux. »


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_La nausée m'avait reprise et je déambulais dans les rues de Central. Je devinai à la tête que faisaient les passants que je devais avoir un air hagard._

_Ils s'écartaient tous de moi comme si j'étais porteuse de la peste !_

_Cela dit, ils n'avaient sans doute pas tort…_

_Je m'appuyai contre un mur pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits après ce que je venais de faire. Mais tout ce que j'arrivais à faire c'est regarder le ciel et laisser les larmes couler._

_Je me laissai glisser le long du mur et enfouis mon visage dans mes bras._

_J'étais perdue. Je revoyais en boucle le visage de l'homme alors que je lui explosais consciencieusement les doigts et les genoux, ses hurlements résonnaient dans mes oreilles._

_Même pendant la guerre d'Ishbal je ne m'étais pas laissée aller à ce genre de débordement._

_J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais… mais à quel prix ?_

_Je me sentais sale, je me faisais horreur. J'avais perdu mon humanité._

_J'eu un hoquet suivi d'une montée de bile et je me retrouvai à quatre pattes en train de vomir tripes et boyaux sur le trottoir sous le regard dégoûté des passants._

_« C'est ça, dégagez ! Y'a rien à voir… y'a plus rien à voir… »_

_Je me laissai tomber par terre et me roulai en boule. Je voulais mourir. M'endormir et tout oublier. _

_Mais c'était impossible, il me fallait m'avilir une fois de plus. Une dernière fois et pfft Adieu monde cruel… Welcome in Hell !_

_De toute façon, l'enfer, j'y avais déjà un pied, je le vivais depuis 36 heures ! Alors je n'étais plus à une éternité près._

_Je n'avais plus qu'à me relever et continuer de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

* * *

_

Mustang avait laissé la moitié de son équipe à la boutique. Vu leur nombre, ils se marchaient les uns sur les autres et se gênaient plus qu'autre chose.

Falman et Havoc étaient donc restés pour tout retourner à la recherche d'indices avant que n'arrive la police militaire et les services du coroner. Le temps jouait plus que jamais contre eux.

Mustang et Fuery, qui bien que voulant faire preuve de courage semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur le cadavre de Tête de Fouine, rejoignaient Breda au QG.

Le contenu de la valise n'avait pas été complètement examiné et ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour le faire.

Mustang essayait de rester concentré sur la route et d'ignorer Fuery qui n'arrêtait pas de taper nerveusement du pied.

« Fuery, calmez-vous.

« Je suis désolé Colonel. C'est ce cadavre… il me rend nerveux.

« Moi, c'est vous qui me rendez nerveux. Vous n'avez jamais été envoyé sur le front ?

« Non. Je n'ai jamais tiré ailleurs que dans un stand de tir. C'est mon premier macchabée aussi.

« Je suis navré pour vous. Je voudrai vous rassurer et vous dire que vous oublierez tout d'ici peu, mais malheureusement il faudra vous y faire, parce qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier cadavre.

« Nous vivons dans un drôle de monde Colonel. Tout va à vau-l'eau. Regardez, c'est comme tous ces pauvres gens qui n'ont rien pour vivre et couchent dans la rue. »

Fuery lui désignait un homme, vraisemblablement ivre, qui se relevait péniblement du trottoir en se retenant au mur. Il semblait vraiment mal en point.

Mustang lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Son regard resta accroché à la main fine qui agrippait le mur. Une mèche de cheveux blonds s'échappa.

Il pilla brutalement, provoquant un concert de crissements de pneus et de jurons.

Les ignorant, il s'éjecta de la voiture et se précipita sur le trottoir où se tenait une minute avant le pauvre hère, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

Mustang pivota sur lui-même, scrutant les passants. Il regarda par terre et repéra les vomissures.

_Quel imbécile je fais… Ce n'était qu'un clochard qui cuvait son vin. Qui croyais-tu que cela pouvait être ?_

Mais il ne pouvait oublier la sensation qu'il avait eu en voyant cette main et ses cheveux blonds. Comme ceux de Riza.

_Idiot. Riza est morte. Morte, morte, morte. Enfonce toi cette idée dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes !_

Il regagna le véhicule où l'attendait Fuery avec des yeux ronds et une petite troupe de conducteurs mécontents que Mustang ignora royalement alors qu'il reprenait place dans son siège.

« Ca va Colonel ? Que s'est-il passé ?

« Rien, j'avais cru reconnaître quelqu'un mais je me suis trompé. »

Il redémarra le moteur et s'éloigna dans les rues de Central.

Ils retrouvèrent Breda assis au milieu d'un fatras de papiers et de photos.

Au regard interrogateur du Colonel, il répondit par un signe de tête négatif.

« Rien. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute de chercher. Douglas était un vrai collectionneur. Il y a plein de retranscriptions des discours du Prêcheur, avec les dates et les heures, mais rien sur les lieux. Y'a rien qui puisse nous aider à le localiser.

« Bien continuez à chercher. Moi je vais reprendre une nouvelle fois son journal. J'ai peut-être laissé passer quelque chose. »

Fuery s'installa à côté de Breda. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui :

« Tu as une petite mine. Ca ne va pas ?

« Je viens de voir mon premier cadavre. »

Breda posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste amical et la lui serra.

« Allez, penchons-nous sur ces papiers. On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose. »

* * *

Mustang reprit de nouveau la lecture du journal, mais rien ne lui sautait aux yeux. A bout, après avoir relu pour la troisième fois les passages relatant la mort de Riza, il jeta de rage le livre à travers la pièce qui alla s'écraser sur un mur.

Il se prit le crâne entre ses mains et le comprima comme pour en faire sortir une idée. Mais tout s'embrouillait : cette affaire sordide, tous ces cadavres, la menace d'un attentat imminent et cette espèce d'impression de sentir Riza partout… Il avait l'impression de devenir dingue.

Breda passa une tête à travers la porte.

« Colonel, on peut vous voir, on tient quelque chose. »

Mustang se redressa immédiatement.

« Quoi ? »

Breda entra suivi de Fuery et tendit des pages retranscrivant le contenu des réunions auxquelles avait assisté Douglas.

« En fait y'a du bon, du très bon et du très mauvais. »

« Ok, allons-y pour le bon d'abord. »

« Je crois que nous avons une date pour le prochain attentat. Dans le dernier compte-rendu, Douglas mentionne une date. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

« Si on veut, c'est justement là que repose le très mauvais. C'est prévu pour le samedi 2 juillet. Mais rien sur le lieu ou l'heure. »

Un ange passa.

Mustang déglutit.

« Il nous reste donc moins de 24 heures pour mettre la main sur Elbadi. »

« Exactement. »

Mustang se rassit. Ca allait être chaud. Très chaud.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

« Et le très bon… ? »

« Tenez regardez. C'est Fuery qui l'a remarqué. En haut à droite de chaque compte-rendu, il y a des dessins. »

Breda pointa les coins en question à Mustang :

« Vous voyez, ici on dirait un livre, là une espèce de tête de mort, et là c'est une croix. Alors on se disait que sans doute, ces dessins représentaient les lieux où avaient lieu les réunions. »

Fuery, fier de sa découverte, expliqua avec excitation :

« Le livre pourrait correspondre à une bibliothèque ou une librairie, mais on penche plutôt pour la bibliothèque, j'imagine mal une réunion se tenir dans une librairie à moins qu'elle soit très grande. La croix ça peut être un cimetière ou bien une église. On n'a toujours pas trouvé à quoi pouvait correspondre la tête de mort… Une morgue peut-être ? »

Breda rajouta :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est la croix qui revient le plus souvent. »

L'idée faisait son chemin dans le cerveau de Mustang :

_Une bibliothèque, une morgue, une église… Une église !_

« Mais oui ! »

Il se leva de son bureau pour récupérer le journal par terre.

Il chercha fébrilement dans les pages celle qui relatait la rencontre de Douglas et du Prêcheur.

« Voilà, c'est ici ! Ecrit noir sur blanc. La première fois que Douglas a rencontré Elbadi, c'est dans la crypte d'une église abandonnée. Donc si l'on considère que les dessins sur ces rapports correspondent réellement aux lieux de rendez-vous, alors il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il s'agisse de la même église. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver de laquelle il s'agit. Des églises abandonnées, il ne doit pas y en avoir tant que ça. »

Mustang se tut pour réfléchir un instant.

« Ok, voila ce qu'on va faire. Moi, je vais voir le Führer et faire en sorte de déployer un maximum de soldat dans la ville, surtout aux points sensibles. Vous rappelez Havoc et Falman et vous leur demandez de rappliquer rapidement. Trouvez-moi un plan de la ville, je veux d'une part l'emplacement de toutes les églises abandonnées et d'autre part, tous les lieux susceptibles de subir un attentat. Et puis tant qu'on y est, vous me pointez aussi les bibliothèques et éventuellement les morgues. »

Mustang s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se retourna.

« Préparez du café. La nuit risque d'être longue. »

* * *

**PS : j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il y avait un jeu de mot avec le nom de Nasta Elbadi… Mais personne n'a eu l'air de tilter. M'enfin, il est tout pourri le jeu de mot...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Toutes les équipes disponibles étaient sur le pied de guerre. En à peine trois heures des bataillons entiers de soldats avaient envahi Amestris, se postant à la gare, dans les hôpitaux, les grands centres industriels, les ambassades, les places de marché, ...

Des soldats procédaient à des contrôles d'identité aléatoires, et les promeneurs étaient invités à regagner leur domicile.

L'état d'alerte était à son maximum.

Mustang, Falman et Breda étaient penchés sur la carte de la ville.

Des punaises de couleur représentaient les églises, les bibliothèques, les morgues et les cimetières. Ils ne voulaient rien laisser échapper.

« Bien, nous avons recensé six églises abandonnées, une est vraiment trop en-dehors de la ville et une autre s'est complètement écroulée après un effondrement de terrain. Ce qui nous en laisse quatre. Chacun va prendre une équipe avec lui et se rendre sur place pour débusquer Elbadi. Fuery vous restez ici et vous coordonnez les communications. »

Il les regarda tous les uns après les autres.

« Pas d'acte héroïque, au moindre soupçon de la présence du tueur ou d'Elbadi, vous prévenez les autres et vous attendez les renforts. C'est bien compris ?

« Oui Colonel. »

« La nuit commence à tomber, alors c'est parti. »

* * *

_La salle était comble. Comment un type pareil pouvait réussir à attirer et convaincre autant de personnes ? _

_Je ne comprenais pas. Certes les temps n'étaient pas faciles, mais était-ce une raison pour sombrer dans le fanatisme ?_

_Peut-être certains voyaient là l'occasion de laisser libre cours à leurs penchants les plus sombres. Dieu seul savait, ou plutôt le Diable, à quel point l'âme humaine pouvait regorger de recoins obscures._

_J'avais moi-même à plusieurs reprises ressenti cette part d'ombre qui sommeillait en moi, animal rampant qui remontait des profondeurs pour effleurer la surface du lac de ma conscience. Chaque fois j'avais dû lutter pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions._

_Depuis deux jours, j'avais bien malgré moi lâché la bride et c'est avec honte que je devais avouer que ce que j'avais éprouvé sur le moment était jubilatoire, exaltant, proche du jouissif. _

_Mes nausées ne venaient qu'après coup, bien tardivement._

_C'était à croire que la mort m'avait libérée de tout sens moral, je ne me sentais presque plus d'interdits. Je ne me posais plus la question de savoir si ce que je faisais était bien ou non, j'agissais par pur instinct. _

_J'étais poussée par une force supérieure à ma conscience._

_Etais-je finalement si différente de ces gens qui s'assemblaient autour du Prêcheur ? Etais-je si différente de ce monstre ?_

_Pas sûr._

_Je restais tapie un moment dans le fonds de la salle à observer les spectateurs. Ils étaient tous absorbés par la voix de baryton du Prêcheur._

_Je sentais la colère monter en moi à chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes. Il m'avait abattue froidement, sans un mot, sans compassion. Juste un regard froid et indifférent. La rage que je contenais difficilement manquait de m'étouffer._

_Je le haïssais. Il fallait qu'il paye, comme les autres._

_Je commençai à m'avancer à travers la foule. Je savais que si je l'abattais devant tous ses adeptes, j'avais de très grandes chances de me faire lyncher. Mais qu'en avais-je à faire ? J'étais déjà morte.

* * *

_

L'écouteur de Mustang n'arrêtait pas de cracher.

« Equipe H en place, aucun signe suspect pour le moment.

« Equipe B en position, aucun signe de vie. Nous allons entrer faire un tour.

« Equipe F, rien à signaler non plus. Tout est calme. Demandons autorisation pour inspection. »

Roy les écoutait tous.

« Ok, autorisation accordée à tous. Soyez prudents. »

Lui-même se tenait embusqué avec quelques hommes devant l'église Notre Dame de la Compassion. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, aucun mouvement, rien, hormis peut-être quelques chats sauvages qui pourchassaient des rats faméliques.

Il fit un mouvement du bras en l'air en pointant l'église pour faire comprendre à la troupe qu'ils allaient entrer.

Au même moment, les quatre équipes donnaient l'assaut.

Les écouteurs se mirent à cracher de nouveau au bout d'une dizaine de minutes pour faire le même commentaire :

« Colonel. Il n'y a rien. Pas âme qui vive. »

Mustang sera les dents. Ils avaient fait chou blanc. L'opération était un échec et Elbadi comme le tueur courrait toujours dans la nature.

« On s'est planté. Bordel de merde ! »

« Que fait-on ? On remballe ? »

Le cerveau de Mustang tournait à plein régime.

« Non, ils nous restent les bibliothèques, et les cimetières. Vous vous rendez dans ceux les plus proches de votre position actuelle.

« _Roger_. On y va. »

Mustang se tourna vers un sergent.

« Quel est l'endroit le plus proche d'ici ?

« Y'a un cimetière à moins d'un kilomètre.

« Ok, c'est parti. »

* * *

_La foule était compacte, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à me frayer un chemin à travers tous ces zombis. J'essayais de rester la plus discrète possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Elbadi de peur qu'il ne se sauve._

_Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui._

_Je prenais le temps de le regarder.Il avait un visage d'ange, on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession et pourtant je savais que derrière ce joli minois, se cachait toute la cruauté d'un démon._

_Ses yeux reflétaient le mal qu'il incarnait. Une mer sombre qui vous submergeait si vous aviez le malheur de plonger votre regard dans le sien._

_Mes yeux étaient rivés sur lui, mes jambes avançaient toutes seules. J'étais passée en mode automatique._

_Je touchais enfin au but, étrangement plus je m'approchais et plusj'étais calme._

_Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, il était à ma portée. Encore quelques minutes, et nous serions face à face pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

_

« Colonel, nous arrivons. »

_Rien. Toujours rien. Où pouvait bien se cacher Elbadi ?_

Un grand bâtiment se dressait à côté du cimetière. Ombre menaçante dans la nuit. L'instinct de Mustang se réveilla aussitôt. Sa peau était parcourue par la chair de poule et des frissons. Tout en lui réagissait à la présence de ce bâtiment. Déjà ses pieds s'y dirigeaient.

« Quel est cet endroit ?

« Je crois qu'il s'agit du crématorium Colonel. »

_La tête de mort !_

« Mustang à toutes les équipes, ils sont au crématorium. Nous y allons, rejoignez-nous de toute urgence ! »

La voix de Havoc résonna dans son écouteur : _« Roger._ Colonel, attendez-nous on arrive ! _»_

Mais Mustang était déjà lancé à l'assaut du bâtiment, suivi de peu par les hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

* * *

**NdlA : je m'excuse pour la piètre qualité des deux derniers chapitres, mais ils ont été écris à l'arraché, je viens seulement de finir celui-là. C'est dur de se tenir à un chapitre par jour.**

**Cela dit, nous sommes vendredi soir, veille de week-end, qui plus est prolongé pour cause de 15 août. Ce qui veut dire une pause de 4 jours pour moi puisque j'ai décidé de ne pas poster les jours chômés (et je ne bosse pas lundi !) Je vous dit donc à mercredi.**

**Ah ! je relisais vos review et je m'aperçois que je ne vous ai pas dit pour Nasta Elbadi, il s'agit d'un anagramme pour Satan et Diable. Je vous avais dit que c'était tout pourri comme jeu de mot...**


	13. Chapter 13

**NdlA : Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose... franchement les histoires de rebelles et d'Elbadi ne sont qu'un prétexte dans cette histoire. Ce qui fait que j'ai un peu beaucoup baclé les passages où ils entrent en scène... Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est surtout Riza et Roy...**

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas, n'est-ce pas !**

**Sinon, l'écriture de cette fic est actuellement terminée ! Et je peux vous dire que j'étais tellement dedans que je pleurais presque pour les derniers chapitres... **

**Mauvaise nouvelle, la barre de séparation des chapitres ne marche pas, donc je ne vais pas pouvoir faire les séparations comme je veux... J'ai peur que ça coince pour la compréhension.**

**Je rappelle donc, les passages en italique sont pour Riza, les passages "normaux" sont pour tous les autres, notamment Roy. J'ai trouvé ! je vais mettre des petites croix !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 13**

_Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Je n'étais plus séparée d'Elbadi que par quelques marches._

_Je resserrai d'une main ma prise sur la crosse de mon arme, de l'autre je sortais le sachet que je cachais dans ma poche._

_Une marche, une autre et encore une autre…_

_Mes yeux ne quittaient plus Le Prêcheur, jamais je n'avais été aussi concentrée sur une proie qu'en ce moment. J'arrivais même à sentir son odeur musquée. Je me sentais liée à lui, nous ne faisions plus qu'un, son souffle était mon souffle, les battements de son cœur étaient les miens, sa voix était ma voix._

_Plus rien n'existait autour de nous que lui et moi._

_Je le vis se tourner lentement vers moi. Son expression accusa à peine la surprise de me voir **moi** en face de lui._

_Tout était silence. La stupéfaction régnait dans la salle._

_Sans un mot, je lançais à ses pieds le contenu du sachet que je tenais. Il rompit le contact visuel pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait._

_Il n'eut qu'un petit rictus à la vue des bouts de chairs ensanglantés qui étaient éparpillés au sol comme les petits os d'un jeu d'osselets._

_« Quelqu'un va avoir du mal à se servir de ses mains sans ses doigts. »_

_Ce fut son seul commentaire. Sa voix était posée et ne reflétait absolument aucune peur, ni à ma vue ni à celle des doigts de Tête de Fouine._

_« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi lorsque j'en ai débarrassé votre bras droit. J'ai eu pitié, j'ai abrégé ses souffrances d'une balle en pleine tête. Paix à son âme. »_

_Son rictus vacilla imperceptiblement._

_« Ainsi donc, vous voila ici devant moi. Ne vous avais-je pas tuée la dernière fois ?_

_« Si, je vous le confirme. D'ailleurs je dois dire que je suis vraiment surprise de constater que ma vue ne vous émeut pas plus que ça. Vous êtes bien le premier. »_

_Il gloussa._

_« Disons que j'ai déjà été le témoin de tellement de faits étranges que votre 'retour' parmi nous ne m'étonne guère. J'y vois même une nouvelle occasion d'exercer mes talents sur vous. J'ai trouvé la dernière fois trop… expéditive. »_

_Ce fut à mon tour de glousser. Mais rapidement, je retrouvai mon sérieux et toute ma concentration et je pointai mon arme sur lui._

_« Tut tut, pas cette fois. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. »_

_Son regard se porta alors derrière moi et il eut de nouveau un rictus. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un étrange éclat._

_« Non, je ne crois pas, vous n'oserez pas m'abattre de sang froid comme vous l'avez fait avec mes deux plus proches lieutenants. »_

_Je compris pourquoi dès que j'entendis la voix si familière que je redoutais le plus au monde d'entendre._

_« On ne bouge plus. Et vous, vous posez votre arme. Tout de suite ou je vous fais frire sur le champ ! »_

_Tous mes sens étaient tellement concentrés sur Elbadi, que je n'avais rien vu venir. _

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mustang et son équipe avançaient à pas prudents dans les couloirs du crématorium guidés par l'instinct de Mustang.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle où avait lieu le rassemblement. Mustang y risqua un œil, repérant la configuration de la salle et l'endroit où se tenait Elbadi. Il aperçu une silhouette se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade et monter lentement les escaliers.

Jamais ses sens n'avaient autant vibré. Il se sentait au bord du vertige.

Il ressortit la tête de la salle.

« Elbadi est là sur une estrade. Le tueur aussi. Il va nous falloir agir rapidement si nous voulons éviter un carnage. Il y a plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes là-dedans. »

Ils convinrent que les soldats s'occuperaient de circonvenir la foule pendant que lui irait maîtriser Elbadi et le tueur.

Tout se passa sans trop de heurt. Il faut dire que les spectateurs étaient absorbés par l'étrange spectacle qui se produisait sur l'estrade.

Mustang vit le tueur balancer le contenu d'un sachet ensanglanté aux pieds d'Elbadi. Ils se parlaient calmement, riant même, sans qu'il puisse saisir la teneur de leur échange… jusqu'à ce que le tueur pointe son arme sur Elbadi.

Mustang était alors lui-même au pied de l'estrade. Son arme en main.

Il put enfin entendre la voix calme d'Elbadi : « Non, je ne crois pas, vous n'oserez pas m'abattre de sang froid comme vous l'avez fait avec mes deux plus proches lieutenants. »

Mustang se figea un peu en arrière du tueur alors qu'Elbadi le regardait avec un étrange rictus.

Mustang ordonna :

« On ne bouge plus. »

Puis à l'intention du tueur :

« Et vous, vous posez votre arme. Tout de suite ou je vous fais frire sur le champ ! »

Elbadi partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Je remercie le Ciel de m'avoir donné l'occasion de vivre ce grand moment ! Voyons Colonel, je vous en prie, ne vous retenez pas pour moi, faîtes donc frire cet abominable individu. »

Puis se tournant vers le tueur qui le tenait toujours en joue mais d'une main qui tremblait à présent :

« Vous voyez je vous l'avais bien dit, vous n'oseriez pas m'abattre devant votre Colonel. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel tout bascula.

Mustang porta son attention sur le tueur : toutes les images lui revinrent en mémoire, sa course poursuite dans l'immeuble, jusque dans les égouts, le silhouette tellement familière, les cheveux blonds, la voix « Je suis désolée Colonel », la main fine du vagabond sur le mur, et toujours ces cheveux blonds… L'uniforme retrouvé dans l'appartement de Fuery… Cette sensation de voir Riza partout !

_Riza ! Riza était vivante._

N'osant y croire, il baissa sa garde et l'appela doucement :

« Riza… »

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Pas maintenant._

_Le sentir dans mon dos était une chose, entendre sa voix en était une tout autre._

_Sous l'émotion qui me submergea à la simple audition de mon prénom dans sa bouche, je fermai les yeux._

_Ma main vacilla._

_C'est le moment que choisit Elbadi pour agir. Il fit demi-tour et s'engouffra derrière un grand rideau._

_Je me ressaisis immédiatement, visai et tirai. Je n'arrivai à le toucher qu'au bras droit avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue._

_Sans m'occuper de Mustang, je m'élançai à sa poursuite._

_Le rideau dissimulait un long couloir, je m'y précipitai tête la première. Il ne fallait pas qu'Elbadi ne m'échappe. _

_A ma grande surprise, lorsque j'atteignis le bout du couloir, celui-ci se terminait en cul de sac !_

_Je tournai sur moi-même mais ne voyais aucune issue. _

_« Merde c'est pas vrai ! »_

_Il devait y avoir un passage, c'était obligé. Je repérai une pierre de grosseur différente et appuyai dessus de toutes mes forces, le mur s'ouvrit devant moi et un air fétide en sortit et me frappa les narines._

_J'allai franchir le passage lorsque je m'entendis de nouveau appeler._

_Je me figeai sur place. Incapable du moindre geste._

_J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi._

_« Riza. Est-ce bien vous ? »_

_Ma main se crispa sur la pierre, mes ongles mordaient la chair de ma paume au sang._

_Il était là, je le sentais tellement proche, mes jambes flageolaient, ma gorge se serrait, tout son corps irradiait vers le mien._

_Il me fallait m'arracher à son attraction, tout de suite. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, me sauver et courir après Elbadi avant qu'il ne m'échappe._

_Je voulus m'élancer dans le passage, lorsque je sentis une emprise sur mon bras. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Tout tourna autour de moi._

_Le sang coula de plus belle dans ma paume. La douleur me redonna un semblant d'équilibre._

_« Lâchez moi Colonel ou Elbadi va réussir à se sauver. »_

_Il y eut un silence troublé uniquement par nos respirations._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Elle se tenait là devant moi, il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant à son identité. Elle s'apprêtait à franchir cette porte.

Plus rien ne comptait. Oublié Elbadi, oubliés les attentats, oubliés les cadavres de Douglas et de Tête de Fouine, oubliée toute la peine que j'avais ressentie jusqu'à ce moment précis où elle m'était de nouveau apparue.

Je ne sais pas comment mais je réussis à marcher jusqu'à elle.

« Riza. Est-ce bien vous ? »

Mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, il était happé par l'attraction qu'exerçait le sien sur moi et je n'avais aucune envie de résister.

Il fallait que je lui parle, que je l'entende, que je la touche. M'assurer qu'elle était bien là devant moi, vivante.

Je la vis hésiter, chercher, lutter et tenter de s'élancer dans ce passage.

Comme un automate, ma main se tendit vers son bras et je la saisis. Je craignis un moment qu'elle ne s'évapore sous mon toucher.

Un courant électrique me parcourut tout entier et tout se mit à tourner autour de moi.

C'est à peine si je l'entendis murmurer :

« Lâchez moi Colonel ou Elbadi va réussir à se sauver. »

Comment aurai-je pu encore me soucier d'Elbadi quand je venais juste de la retrouver.

« Je me fous d'Elbadi. »

C'est alors seulement, qu'elle tourna de moitié son visage vers le mien. Nous restâmes un instant comme ça. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Son regard était si profond, je pouvais y lire tellement de souffrance…

Je fis ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire jusqu'à présent.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

_« Je me fous d'Elbadi. »_

_Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Non seulement Elbadi était celui qui m'avait tuée, et rien que pour ça il méritait la mort, mais tant qu'il courrait dans la nature, les menaces d'attentat n'en finiraient pas._

_Je pivotai d'un quart de tour pour le regarder. Une troisième vague me submergea._

_Sans bien comprendre je me retrouvais dans ses bras. Il me serrait tellement fort !_

_En une fraction, je vis défiler les souvenirs que je partageais avec lui. Je l'aimais tant… _

_Submergée par cet amour, je m'agrippais à son dos de mes bras et enfouis mon visage contre son torse._

_J'aurai tellement voulu que le temps s'arrête et rester là entre ses bras pour toujours._

_« Je dois y aller. Il le faut. Je dois rattraper Elbadi. »_

_Ma voix me surprit moi-même. Contre toute attente, il me relâcha._

_Je le regardais une dernière fois avant de m'élancer sur les traces du Prêcheur._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_NdlA : plus qu'un chapitre (mais il fait 8 pages !) et l'épilogue... Et j'aurai gagné mon pari, un chapitre un jour ! suis trop contente, parce que j'ai vraiment eu peur de ne pas y arriver !_**


	14. Chapter 14

**NdlA : dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Purée, chaque fois que je le lis, je manque de pleurer... Dois être trop émotive !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 14**

Je ne comprenais pas. Un instant je la tenais dans mes bras et l'instant d'après, elle était partie. Pourquoi ?

Je jetai un regard en arrière, j'entendais l'agitation dans la salle, je supposai que les autres équipes nous avaient rejoints. Puis je lançai un dernier regard vers le tunnel dans lequel s'étaient engouffrés tour à tour Elbadi et Riza.

Je poussai un soupir. On avait besoin de moi, je ne pouvais pas manquer à mon devoir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_J'avais perdu de précieuses minutes, mais je ne désespérais pas de pouvoir mettre la main sur Elbadi._

_Je courais à perdre haleine, je n'avais plus vraiment de plan. Je voulais juste le retrouver et l'empêcher de nuire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le choix le plus définitif ayant toutefois ma préférence._

_Je ne savais pas si cet endroit avait une autre issue que celle de devant, je fonçais sans me soucier d'une éventuelle embuscade._

_Soudain, j'entendis des pas de course derrière moi. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir apparaître à mes côtés le Colonel Mustang._

_« Il n'est pas dit que je vous laisserais une fois de plus tomber alors que vous avez besoin de moi ! »_

_Il souriait ! C'était incroyable ! Nous courrions probablement vers la mort et il souriait !_

_Je hochai la tête, mais gardais le regard fixé droit devant moi. Heureuse toutefois qu'il soit à mes côtés._

_Nous atteignîmes enfin le bout du couloir pour y découvrir une porte grande ouverte et aucun signe d'Elbadi à l'horizon. Pour couronner le tout, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber._

_Je tombai à genoux. J'étais épuisée, démoralisée, anéantie. _

_Je sentis une main sur mon épaule._

« Nous l'aurons Riza. Il se retrouve seul à présent, amputé qu'il est de ses compagnons. Nous ferons parler les autres, il n'aura plus d'endroit où se cacher et il sera facile de déjouer ses plans. »

« Non. C'est une bête traquée, il a quasiment tout perdu, il est d'autant plus dangereux. »

Je me relevai.

« Je dois continuer à le pourchasser. Je ne connaîtrai pas de répit tant que je n'aurai pas mis la main dessus. »

Je commençai à m'éloigner, Roy me retint par le bras.

« Non. Il fait nuit, il pleut, vous êtes épuisée et à bout, vous n'arriverez à rien comme ça. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir des explications. Pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que vous étiez morte ? »

Je sentis la colère monter en moi.

« Vous voulez des explications ? »

Je ne me contrôlais plus.

« JE SUIS MORTE. M-O-R-T-E, ce salaud m'a tuée d'une balle en pleine tête ! Mon cadavre repose dans un cercueil six pieds sous terre ! Ca vous suffit comme motif ? »

Mustang était complètement abasourdi, je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Mais non… vous êtes là…

« Oui, je suis là, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je suis morte, mais je me suis retrouvée comme ça devant ma tombe, avec pour seule idée de me venger du salaud qui m'avait fait ça ! Alors j'ai commencé ma traque…

« Douglas d'abord. Dans son journal il explique qu'il vous a piégée.

« Oui Douglas. Je ne connaissais que lui. Ca a été facile. Il m'a lancée sur les traces de Tête de Fouine.

« Vous l'avez abattu alors que j'arrivais sur les lieux.

« Vous étiez le dernier que je m'attendais à voir là. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû vous assommer.

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le tueur m'avait laissé en vie et surtout pourquoi il s'excusait.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez m'attraper. Ma mission ne faisait que commencer et j'avais peu de temps devant moi, sans compter que pour vous, j'étais morte et que je devais le rester. »

Je m'étais calmée. Mon taux d'adrénaline venait subitement de chuter.

« Grâce aux informations de Douglas, j'ai mis la main sur Tête de Fouine qui m'a conduite jusqu'au crématorium et à Elbadi… »

Je me laissai choir, complètement défaite. Mustang s'assit à côté de moi.

« Maintenant, tout ce que sais, c'est qu'il est toujours en vie et qu'il ne faut pas que je traîne ici plus longtemps, je n'aurai jamais du croiser votre chemin, il ne faut pas en plus que je tombe nez à nez avec les autres. Une morte vivante, ça fait mauvais genre en soirée. »

C'est alors qu'il me prit la main et y glissa un trousseau de clés que je regardais bêtement.

« Ce sont celles de chez moi. Allez-y. Vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour vous reposer et reprendre des forces. »

« Mais…

« Vous ne ferez rien de plus cette nuit. Moi je retourne au QG voir ce que nous aurons trouvé ici et ce que donne les interrogatoires. J'apprendrais certainement de quoi mettre la main sur Elbadi. Dès que j'ai la moindre information, je vous préviens. »

Nous nous regardâmes un moment et je lui souris.

« Merci. »

Il haussa les épaules. « De rien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous. Aller. Sauvez-vous avant que les autres n'arrivent. Vous avez ma promesse de vous prévenir si on trouve quoique ce soit. Montrez-vous raisonnable et promettez moi en retour de m'attendre. »

Je serrai le trousseau dans ma main. J'étais épuisée et il était la voix de la raison.

« Promis. »

Je m'étais levée, imitée par Roy et commençai à m'éloigner lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira contre lui.

Un instant plus tard, il m'embrassait furieusement. Il me relâcha et me regarda un long moment.

Sans un mot, bouleversée, je m'éloignais à toutes jambes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Je connaissais l'adresse de Mustang par cœur pour l'y avoir déposé à plusieurs reprises de mon vivant. Je n'y étais pourtant jamais entrée._

_Je glissai la clé dans la serrure et poussai la porte, je dois bien dire avec une pointe de curiosité._

_Je m'étais toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son intérieur. Mais j'eu à peine le temps de poser un pied dans l'entrée, que je fus assaillie. Je me retrouvais collée au mur, les pattes avant d'Hayate sur ma poitrine._

_« Oh, Hayate, alors c'est le Colonel qui t'a recueilli ! »_

_J'enfouis mon visage dans sa fourrure et lui grattais le pelage pendant qu'il me faisait ses salutations à grands coups de langue râpeuse._

_« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir mon chien. Je me faisais du souci pour toi, mais tu as l'air de bien te porter. Il s'occupe bien de toi je vois. »_

_Nous roulâmes tous les deux sur le sol un petit moment, heureux de nous retrouver. Puis je fis le tour de l'appartement, Hayate me suivant pas à pas._

_Ce n'était pas très grand, mais propre et relativement bien rangé. Je trouvais la salle de bain et pris une douche._

_Je me permis de fouiller dans son armoire pour y trouver une chemise propre puis, épuisée, je me couchais dans son lit, Hayate à mes pieds. Je ne savais pas si Mustang l'y autorisait, mais non seulement je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, mais j'avais trop de plaisir à le savoir près de moi._

_L'odeur de Roy était partout dans les draps. Je me sentais en sécurité comme dans un cocon moelleux._

_Le sommeil me gagna rapidement. Je rêvais de ses bras…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque je me réveillai. J'étais seule, Roy n'était à priori pas rentré de la nuit._

_Je restais assise un moment dans le lit, grattant pensivement la tête de Hayate._

_Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? J'avais promis à Roy de l'attendre pour agir. Malheureusement, c'était exactement le genre de promesse que je ne pouvais pas tenir._

_Et puis rester et le revoir ne pourrai rien amener de bon._

_Ma décision prise, je me levai et filai à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner rapide puis allai faire une toilette de chat._

_Je terminais de me rhabiller assise sur le lit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Roy fit son entrée en trombe._

_Sans me laisser le temps de dire ouf, il se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras et me serra à m'étouffer._

« Tu es là. J'avais tellement peur que tu ne sois déjà plus là. »

Je le repoussai, bien résolue à ne pas céder à mes sentiments et plus encore à mes pulsions qui se déchaînaient.

« Colonel arrêtez. »

L'usage de son grade le calma aussitôt. Il s'écarta de moi, embarrassé.

« Pardon. Je suis désolé. »

Je toussai dans ma main pour essayer de cacher mon propre émoi.

« Avez-vous pu apprendre quelque chose ? »

Roy s'assit face à moi et me prit mes mains dans les siennes.

« Elbadi est mort ce matin. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur de ne plus vous retrouver ici. »

J'accusais le coup.

« Mort ? Vous êtes certain que c'est bien lui ?

« Oui, sûr et certain, j'ai moi-même assisté à l'identification du corps. »

Je déglutis. Si Elbadi était mort, que faisais-je encore là ?

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Il a voulu s'attaquer au seul endroit auquel nous n'avions pas pensé. Il a pénétré dans l'enceinte du QG, il s'était harnaché d'explosif. Les gardiens l'ont repéré avant qu'il ne se fasse sauter. Ils l'ont abattu. »

Je me relevai du lit et faisais des allers-retours à travers la pièce.

« Je ne comprend pas. »

Je me figeai sur place.

« Si Elbadi est mort, qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? »

Roy s'approcha de moi :

« Etes-vous sûre d'être bien morte ce jour là ? »

Je lui lançai un regard plein de colère et de reproche :

« Me prenez-vous pour une idiote ou pire, une folle ? Vous m'avez bien vue n'est-ce pas après ? D'après-vous je mimais ? »

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Non, c'est impossible. Vous étiez bien morte. »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il semblait bouleversé, je savais qu'il allait me révéler son secret. Je pris place à côté de lui et attendis ses aveux.

« J'ai reçu un appel ce jour là. On me disait que je trouverai un colis pour moi à cette adresse. J'ai cru à une blague. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de me déplacer et j'ai oublié cet appel jusqu'à ce que la morgue m'appelle. »

Je portai mon poing gauche devant ma bouche, de l'autre main je lui saisis la sienne qui reposait sur sa cuisse et la serrais très fort.

Une larme tomba sur le plancher.

« Je ne voulais pas y croire. Tu étais là, nue sous ce drap blanc, tu semblais tellement calme, pâle comme un ange. On aurait dit que tu dormais. Mais il y avait ce trou dans ton front. Ils avaient essayé de le dissimuler avec une mèche de cheveux, mais c'était impossible. J'ai passé ma main sur ton visage, ta peau était glacée… »

_Je me suis penché sur toi et j'ai déposé sur tes lèvres un premier et unique baiser. Mais la magie n'a pas opéré, tu ne t'es pas réveillée._

_Ma vie devenait un cauchemar permanent._

Ses larmes continuaient de couler, je me suis laissée tomber à genoux devant lui et lui pris son visage entre mes deux mains :

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. J'étais déjà morte à ce moment là. »

Il renifla :

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas lutté pour ta vie ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour te sauver ? Je ne comptais pas moi ? »

« Oh Roy, non… Ne dis pas ça. »

C'est alors que je compris. Je m'étais trompée.

Même si elle soulage, la vengeance ne grandit pas un homme. Je l'avais toujours su, comment avais-je pu l'oublier ces derniers jours !

Au moment de ma mort, ma dernière pensée avait été pour Roy, c'était une pensée d'amour.

Tout devenait clair. Je n'avais pas été renvoyée sur terre pour me venger mais pour avoir une chance d'avouer à Roy combien je l'aimais.

Doucement je lui relevais son visage.

« Roy, depuis le premier jour, le premier instant où j'ai levé mes yeux sur toi, je t'ai aimé. Jusqu'au dernier instant, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. »

Il se pencha vers moi, ses lèvres cherchant timidement les miennes.

Le monde explosa autour de moi alors que nos lèvres se joignaient enfin. J'étais enlevée dans un tourbillon d'émotion et de sensualité.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour nous retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre, allongés sur son lit, nous caressant, nous embrassant, nous cherchant du bout des doigts…

Nous vécûmes le plus bel après-midi de notre vie… ou de ma mort…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_J'étais à la fenêtre, il faisait nuit et l'air était doux. J'avais mis la chemise de Roy, j'aimais la sensation de porter sur moi un vêtement lui appartenant, enveloppée dans son odeur. Je serais les bras sur moi._

_Je le sentais, c'était imminent à présent. Il me faudrait bientôt partir._

_Je levais une main devant mes yeux. Ma peau était luminescente. Je me tournais vers Roy encore allongé sur le lit et souriais tristement._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Je me suis éveillé un peu groggy. Avais-je rêvé ou bien avais-je réellement tenu Riza dans mes bras cet après-midi ?

Je cherchais du regard à travers la pièce et l'aperçue près de la fenêtre.

Elle était tellement belle dans ma chemise, les jambes nues, les cheveux défaits… les rayons de lune la nimbaient de poussière d'étoile brillante, elle rayonnait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Son sourire était tellement doux, et ses yeux…

Je me relevais d'un bond, comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Non. Pas ça. »

Elle s'approcha de moi.

« Il le faut Roy. Je dois y retourner.

« Non, reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

« C'est impossible. On ne peut défaire ce qui a été fait Roy. Je suis morte, je dois m'en aller. »

Elle me caressa le visage avec tendresse.

« Il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre sans moi à présent, et continuer d'aller de l'avant. Tu me promets de le faire ?

« Pas sans toi.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant Roy. Nous avons vécu un moment formidable tout les deux, jamais je n'aurai espéré pouvoir le vivre un jour. C'est une chance qu'on nous a donnée. Il faut être courageux à présent. »

Je hochais ma tête et je lui pris sa main dans la mienne pour la porter à mes lèvres.

« Attend un instant. »

_Il se leva et se dirigea vers une platine sur laquelle il disposa un disque._

_Le vinyle craqua et la musique se diffusa dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras._

_Nous commençâmes à tourner lentement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre._

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, ohhh I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

_Je sentais ses larmes couler sur mes joues, ou bien était-ce les miennes ? J'ouvris les yeux et regardai ma peau de plus en plus translucide…_

So darlin', darlin',  
stand by me,  
oh stand by me  
Oh Stand, stand by me, stand by me

_Je le serrais plus fort, je voulais tant rester dans ses bras..._

If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry,  
no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

"_Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours, je serai toujours près de toi."_

And darlin', darlin', stand by me,  
ohhh stand by me  
Oh Stand now, stand by me, stand by me

And darlin', darlin', stand by me,  
ohhh stand by me

Roy pleurait, il se retrouvait seul au milieu de sa chambre. Riza était partie pour toujours.

Oh Stand by me, stand by me,  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me,  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NdlA ; la chanson s'appelle "Stand by me" je crois qu'elle est de Ben E. King ou de Percy Sledge. (moi j'ai une version de B.E. KING). Elle est trooooooooppppppppp belle !**

**J'attends vos commentaires.**

**Petite précision sur le style d'écriture : vous aurez peut-être remarqué l'évolution entre les italiques et le non italique ? et le changement de narration... enfin bref.**


	15. Chapter 15

**NdlA : Bon, je sais que ce chapitre n'a pas été posté comme prévu vendredi ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien, le site ne voulait pas le prendre ! Et pour information, j'ai essayé plein de fois de le faire... et là il est même 00h48... comme quoi j'aurai essayé jusqu'au bout, et ça a payé !**

**Pour me remercier... une p'tite review !**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre 15 – Epilogue**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce jour là.

Roy avait repris le chemin du QG. Même s'il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à Riza, son cœur n'était plus aussi lourd qu'avant, il savait qu'elle était toujours là quelque part pour lui et il voulait tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite d'aller toujours de l'avant et de continuer à vivre.

Elbadi et ses deux lieutenants morts, le mouvement rebelle n'avait pas survécu. Les autres membres furent arrêtés et jugés.

Tout était redevenu calme dans la ville.

Il faisait beau et Roy avait décidé de s'accorder une petite balade avec Hayate. Ils se promenaient dans le parc, Hayate marchant à bonne distance devant Roy.

Le chien s'arrêta comme pour humer l'air et soudain partit à toutes pattes droit devant lui, prenant de court Roy.

« Hayate ! Reviens ici ! Aux pieds ! »

Mais le chien ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa course à travers le parc.

Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de le poursuivre. C'est essoufflé qu'il le retrouva en train de faire la fête à une petite chienne en lui donnant des petits coups de museau et de langue.

Roy se courba en deux pour essayer de calmer son point de côté. _Va falloir que je reprenne le sport un jour !_

« Hayate, viens là mon gars. » réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffles.

Mais le chien ne voulait décidément pas l'écouter trop heureux d'avoir trouvé une petite copine de jeu.

C'est alors que Roy remarqua la laisse qui retenait la petite chienne et la main qui la tenait difficilement.

Il se redressa pour s'excuser auprès du propriétaire de la chienne.

« Excusez-le, il est encore jeune et il semble qu'il… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Devant lui se tenait la réplique exacte de Riza qui lui souriait.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vous assure. »

Elle se tourna vers les deux chiens :

« Ils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre. C'est marrant, d'habitude elle est plutôt farouche. »

Roy ne pouvait plus ni bouger ni parler.

Devant son mutisme, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un air inquiet.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Non… oui… Je ne sais plus. »

Elle lui sourit et lui tendit sa main.

« Je m'appelle Angéla, et elle c'est Lilou. »

Revenu de sa surprise Roy lui prit sa main et la serra en retour :

« Moi c'est Roy. »

« Enchantée. »

Elle se tenait devant lui, un sourire mutin à son visage.

« Et ce coquin ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Oh pardon, c'est Black Hayate.

« Drôle de nom...

« C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Il fallait un drôle de sens de l'humour pour l'appeler ainsi. »

Angéla lui sourit de nouveau.

« Bon eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps que nous poursuivions notre balade, n'est-ce pas ma petite Lilou. Au revoir Roy. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. »

Elle commençait à s'éloigner tirant sa petite chienne.

Roy la suivait des yeux encore sous le choc. Il redescendit sur terre.

« Angéla ! »

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui

« Oui ?

« Ca vous dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ? Ou une glace ? Enfin ce que vous voulez… »

Elle lui adressa un très beau sourire.

« Ca me ferait très plaisir, oui. »

Ils s'installèrent à une terrasse dans le parc et prirent un rafraîchissement, suivi d'un autre…

Discutant de tout et de rien, passant le reste de la journée ensemble sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Le soir arriva.

« Je connais un petit restau pas très loin…

« D'accord. Je vous suis. »

Ils se levèrent, Roy la guidant jusqu'au restaurant.

Tout se passait comme dans un rêve.

Angéla le regarda un moment en souriant.

« C'est étrange, je me sens vraiment bien avec vous. C'est comme si je vous connaissais depuis toujours. »

Roy lui sourit en retour et lui prit la main à travers la table.

« J'en suis ravi. »

C'est alors que quelqu'un lança le juke-box.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, ohhh I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

« J'adore cette chanson »

Angéla commença à fredonner les paroles par-dessus la voix du chanteur.

« Vous voulez danser ?

« Volontiers »

Roy la conduisit sur la piste aménagée entre les tables. Ils commencèrent à tourner au rythme de la chanson.

Angéla redressa son visage vers le sien, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses lèvres roses.

« Vous croyez Roy qu'il est des rencontres prédestinées ? »

Roy la regarda un long moment avant de lui répondre :

« Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais. »

xxxxxxxxx

_Un mois plus tard…_

Roy patientait dans un couloir. Angéla sortit d'une pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, la mine défaite.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

« Tu ne vas pas me croire… c'est impossible… »

Roy patienta un court instant qu'Angéla poursuive.

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Enceinte ! Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » Exulta-t-il avant de poursuivre avec inquiétude « n'est-ce pas ? »

Angéla se tourna vers lui :

« De deux mois Roy ! Je suis enceinte de deux mois, et nous ne nous connaissons seulement que depuis un mois ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je te jure que je ne sortais avec personne depuis longtemps avant toi… Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? »

Roy la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je te crois. Viens, allons marcher. »

Angéla était toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle avançait uniquement soutenue par Roy. Finalement, il l'assit sur un banc au soleil et s'accroupit face à elle en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Angéla. Le premier soir, tu m'as demandé si je croyais aux rencontres prédestinées. Alors voila, j'ai une histoire à te raconter… Mais ça ne va pas être facile… »

Il avait toute son attention.

« Tout d'abord, je veux te dire que je suis absolument sûr que cet enfant est de moi… Maintenant, écoute moi… »

_Il y a vingt-six de cela naissait une petite fille appelée Riza, sa maman voulait l'appeler Angéla, mais son père disait qu'il n'y avait pas de place sur cette terre de souffrance pour un ange…_

**Fin.**


End file.
